


Break My Bindings

by lavenderweasley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderweasley/pseuds/lavenderweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Omega race rules over the Alphas, the strong workmen have been slaving away on tea plantations for generations. Erwin Smith, an Alpha among the rest, has long-dreamed of escaping his death sentence of either murder of exhaustion. His intelligence is his blessing and his curse, he would have long been dead if he didn't produce such staggeringly masterful work. </p><p>Levi Ackerman is the lord's son, he's been obedient and intelligent his entire life. Naturally, he would thirst to stir-up trouble before he inherits his father's land. Unfortunately for the Alpha of the two, Levi can't seem to tame his obsession with Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Origins of Men

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 1

 

For centuries, they could coexist. But it seemed with mortals _that_ could never last long, as one class would soon lust after the opportunity to rule, to be answered to by the classes they believed to be less worthy.

 

The blonde Alpha in particular did not know the history of it, no one seemed to. Whatever had happened, it led to scornful blue eyes regarding the large white mansion before him with a dissatisfied look. It was a beautiful house, overlooking endless ocean from its grande cliff, the house in complete solitude. The forest was of riding distance away, and it was Mr. Ackerman’s wood, as he owned the property as far as the eye could see.

 

His opinion of Mr. Ackerman would be vital, he was bought by the man just three days ago, and he would be seeing him for the first time today. His skin was pale as he hadn’t had proper nourishment in days, but he didn’t isolate his needs from the other Alphas. Clearly they were all in a somewhat ubiquitous state of misery. The smell of a little too much soap rose in the wagon as the powerful horses galloped up the hill, giant gates drawn apart by two powerful Alpha males, who saluted to Mr. Shadis as he slapped the thick horse thighs with the unforgiving reins, hasty in the delivery of new workers.

 

A pencil-like, nebulous figure popped up as the horizon line lowered, it was broad daylight and yet the figure managed to be incognito, at least from a distance. There was a shorter figure beside him, their hands behind their back in waiting to receive their property.

 

The Alphas dare not speak as their Beta deliverer ordered the horses to slow to a trot, and eventually a stop. Silence was deafening in the ears of broken men, strong enough to command oxen, build walls, maybe even move mountains. And yet, weakened by their Omega counterparts, they could not have the heart or the will to snap the shackles that bound their wrists.

 

“Mr. Kaney Ackerman?” Shadis’ voice came as the sound of heavy boots descending down wooden steps followed, the slight shifting of the wagon elucidated his dismounting.

 

“Yes,” that voice sounded like it had been through a shredder.

 

Shadis slammed the side of the wagon, “I’ve your workers here. You paid for a fresh fourteen.”

 

“Yes...they’ll make fine replacements.”

 

That made Erwin’s thick brow furrow. Whether they had gotten sick or were murdered somehow, he knew their deaths were far from natural, the injustice always evoked an upsetness in his stomach, blue eyes hardened like steel.

 

The Alphas lighted the wagon, one by one, women lining up on the right and men on the left, a small gap between them.

 

If one came from another world, they would see the Alphas and the Omegas and scratch their temples at the system.  The brawnier, more powerful men were ruled by the naturally thinner, more intelligent men. It seemed like a broken system to those who thought about it, philosophers of older times had questioned it. It appeared as though it had all been made from mentalities, the Alphas may have been stronger physically, but their ancestors had not been able to decipher deceit from the Omegas, and they had fallen into a state of inhumane servility.

 

Alphas past had been that way, but Alphas now were hard, untrusting men that hated before they loved and said ill things. Alphas now were frequently killed for rebellion, and Omegas had regarded this as a huge issue. If they killed all the Alphas, no one would be willing to work the land, economy and agriculture would take a slice to the stomach. They were losing control, and there was no one else to enslave. Betas controlled the government, Gammas ran companies, and Deltas were mostly rural farmers who grew for self and sold their food crops. The Omegas were in a rut, no other race was as convenient as the Alphas.

 

“Step forward as your name is called.” Alphas could barely read, they had received education up to the age of twelve, and then were sold to work. Erwin had been lucky, he was able to steal through literature the knowledge of many things, he was an intelligent man, his brainpower as robust as his physical build.

 

This man, Erwin Alphonse Smith, met one’s eye as a normal, dense Alpha-male: broad shoulders, pulsing muscles, structured face and ‘untrustable’ blue eyes. This was the typical Alpha-male look, and of course there were exceptions and variations. But a second look would elicit the narrowing of the regarder’s eyes, a second look would allow them to paste that name onto a face andremember that Erwin Smith is dangerous. He has knowledge, he has heart and willpower.

 

The only reason he is still alive is because he is such a masterly worker.

 

“Smith.”

 

A worn, leather boot came down onto the dusty trail as Erwin stepped forward.

 

Mr. Ackerman’s eyes narrowed, as expected, but the shorter man beside him had an opposite reaction. His grey eyes widened, and the shorter Omega averted his gaze.

 

There was something about that boy that made Erwin’s skin crawl. Not that he was creepy, he was a handsome young bachelor, probably no older than 16 and his future must have been so bright it blinded him. But there was another thing, another indescribable thing that made Erwin stare at the boy who had been staring at him.

 

Mr. Ackerman gave a sneer toward Erwin, making eye contact with his boy before he nudged the young man and ordered him to “Go to the house.”

 

“Father,” The young man complained, “I’ve barely gotten to see the servan--”

 

“You don’t need to see them. Go inside like I told you to. Now.”

 

The young man tugged at the dark jacket draped on his bony shoulders and dictated footsteps marched right up to the manor.

 

“None of you come near my boy.” Mr. Ackerman ordered sternly, “He’s got better things to do than be burdened by your Alphie shit.”

 

Alphie--the insult made by Omegas over the years. The term was less popular among Gammas and Betas, Deltas hardly bothered being among anyone but themselves.

 

Erwin grimaced, he knew that after that moment that he wouldn’t be the master’s favourite. His life was enough of a hell, he didn’t need to be concerned about his lord’s feelings toward him. In addition, the son was the one who had seemed intrigued by Erwin, and he knew he would be unable to ignore the young man. This wasn’t a situation he wanted to be faced with, so he decided his best bet was to focus on work and avoid the lord’s son to the best of his ability.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know I am absolute shit at summaries -__-
> 
> This story was inspired by tales of slavery in the old US and serfs/lord relationships in European Medieval times, so you'll see elements of both, along with my own take on Alpha/Omega races. 
> 
> This chapter was fairly brief, but the rest of them will be longer. 
> 
> I hope you'll stay to see the story unfold!


	2. Dangerous Butterfly

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 2

 

Tea plantations are humid, and full of tedious work. But, Alphas are trained for this, to take care of the delicate crops, but to be strong enough to power through the endless rows of tea bushes, and to delicately drop teabush seeds in respective places. These multitudinous efforts are extracted from these Alphas, sore muscles and broken spirits their prima facie and presented evidence. And yet, this is why Omegas value an Alphas work, for they cease to be worthless and push through until either collapsing or finishing the job. Whichever comes first does not matter on a corporate scale, so long as the economic goal is met.

 

It is raining, thus straw hats extend to provide the workers some kind of shield from the precipitation. The hats are tattered and worn, some of the straws unbound or decoupled from one another, albeit the ‘protection’ is faulty. Tea plants require nearly 127 centimeters of rain to successfully produce useful leaves, and given this fact and the years of ‘breeding’ Alphas to withstand these conditions without verbal complaint, they are far from bothered by the wetness of their hair or faces.

 

Lord Ackerman sits within the roofed watchtower, eyes watching his slaves perform the colorless task, making sure they keep good pace to meet the day’s goal before the sun hangs loosely from the horizon line and disappears for the evening.

 

His son comes to the Lord's side, setting down a tray of orange tea and seating himself at his father's left hand. He is quiet, listening to the natural audio of the raindrops pelting the roof above them, and the Alphas ‘wading’ through the kilometers of tea bushes. A mute five minutes elapses before he speaks. 

 

“Father,” He begins, the addressed giving a gruff “ _mmn_ ” to show he is listening, at least in portion.

 

His progeny continues with a moment’s hesitation, “When will the tailor have my suit ready, for Petra’s wedding?”

 

Lord Ackerman gives a sigh woven of vexation and worry. He looks into the stony eyes of his child, and supplies a simple shrug of unsurety.

 

“If he holds out another week, we’re going over there.”

 

Levi gives a nod and leaves his father’s presence, descending the steps of the watchtower and following the canopied stone-walkway, leading him to the first porch of his father’s mansion, and from there he walks through the kitchen, then through the dining hall.

 

The size of the Ackerman Manor is something to boast about, but not when it comes to maneuvering about the massive plantation home. Having lived here since birth, Levi has learned the corridors of this house very well. He, however, fails to define the behemoth of a building as a _home_ , rather, just a house. His heart is certainly not here, nor ever was it. All that ever resides here are empty halls that echoed when he would shout down them as a child, or when his father’s angry tone pierces through the staid silence that always seemed to live here, just as much as Levi.

 

The silence is not here now, however, as the convivial voices of his acquaintances beat through the otherwise lifeless sitting room.

 

“Levi!” Historia sings, waving her dainty hand at him as he enters the room, “Did you ask him?” She clutches her teacup, a devious smile looking misplaced on her usually mild features.

 

Petra turns her head and gives Levi a smile, as Armin stares down into his cup as though the cure to tuberculosis lies deep within the milky liquid.

 

“No,” Levi answers, taking a seat on the cushioned chair and grasping the teacup with his thin fingers, “I didn’t.”

 

“It’s alright that you were nervous to ask about something so scandalous, Levi.” Petra smooths her topskirt over her petticoat and folds her hands in her lap, after lacy gloves are placed thoughtfully on the armrest, “I would be, too.”

 

Levi doesn't offer a response as he mutely focuses his stare on the deep red draperies shrouding the windows.

 

“Uhm,” Armin decides to speak, “What would he be nervous about?”

 

Historia rolls her eyes, “Don’t you remember, Armin?”

 

Petra’s head shakes, “Historia, he wasn’t here when we discussed Smith.”

 

“Oh,” Historia looks over to motionless Levi, before taking the dark-haired’s silence as an OK to go on, “Levi was going to ask his father about _braiding_.”

 

‘Braiding’ is an Omega term for mixing with an Alpha, especially if the session results in pregnancy—given, it typically happens between Omega men and Alpha women. It had only been a week’s time since Erwin Smith’s arrival, and already Levi can feel a desire rise in him that he knows his father would slaughter Erwin without hesitation if he knew.

 

Everything about Erwin makes Levi’s heart beat faster, so that the nineteen-year-old would have to bat at himself with a fan if he watched Erwin work for too long.

 

“Levi,” Armin sounds like it is his own life at stake, “You aren’t thinking about braiding with _him_ , are you?” He whispers, though Lord Ackerman is far out of hearing range of their ungodly conversation, "Erwin Smith is as _Alpha_ as they get, he's purebred and the most dangerous of his race!" 

 

But his desires aren't strong enough for him to make a fool of himself. He always leaves Erwin’s presence when he feels himself getting overheated—and he dare not mention braiding to his conservative father, just as much as he dare not touch Erwin or even speak too closely to him. It is a matter of self-protection, and protection of the Alpha, too. Erwin has already twice been whipped for just meeting Levi’s eyes.

 

“No.”

 

Armin looks so relieved, and Petra gives a little smile as Historia looks confused.

 

“I’m not thinking about it,” The young man clarifies, “I’m going to.”

 

While ladies and Armin gasp, their reactions are all different. Petra would protect and support Levi no matter what he decides to do, while a giddy Historia grins and claps her hands—meanwhile Armin looks as though someone has stabbed him in the stomach. The room is silent, aside from Historia’s giggles, and eventually the topic shifts to Petra’s upcoming nuptials.

 

However, Levi’s thoughts drift back to how he would go about this entire predicament regarding Erwin. The fact that he knows the Alphie’s first name is a sign of interest, so Erwin must know something isn't exactly ‘orthodox’ with the relationship budding between them. He will have to be wary of his actions, just until he finds a way to satisfy his growing greed and mild obsession with the Alpha-male, and still keep the both of them under tight wraps.

 

* * *

 

Plucking all day has numbed his fingers, but Erwin begins to feel the digits again by moonlight. He is tucked into the space allotted to him in the tent he shares with other Alphas, among the ten or so are some of which he has grown particularly fond.

 

Erwin refuses to go anywhere without Mike, his friend since childhood. Mike seems to be more like an elder brother to Erwin, though they are of relatively the same years, Mike is taller and simply more relaxed and softer-toned. They had been separated for a few years after being sold, and smuggled letters to each other by having them carried, Alpha to Alpha, on their own secret system of sharing letters with beloveds they had been stolen from. It is called _Notenhandel_ , as most Omegas do not speak Alpha language. These letters are often written in this dialect, so if discovered, it would look like savage gibberish to the Omegas, who speak a more ‘ _élégante_ ’ language. The tongue that binds them in understanding is basic English, the language of the Gamma people, or commerce.

 

It had been Erwin who redeveloped _Notenhandel_ after he had lost touch with his father and with Mike. Plantation to plantation these letters came along, until they arrived in the hands of the addressed. Erwin had first done it when he was twelve and sold to the Reiss family. He was eager to speak with his father, sold to the Ackerman Plantation (cousins of Kaney's family) and he understood then that another Alpha had to make a delivery to the Arlert residence, a few hours from where his father slaved. He drafted his letter and had the Alpha carry it with him, so that Alpha made their delivery to Lord Arlert before finding in close range an Alpha who worked the Ackerman Plantation. The letter was turned to Erwin’s father, and the preteen had barely realized that his genius had created a new web of communications. Alphas were always willing to deliver for each other, bonded in their love for emancipation and family and hate for the Omega class.

 

These are reasons why Erwin is considered so dangerous--he fosters a brilliant and quick-paced mind. He is more intelligent than most Omegas, and Alphas praise him for his advanced intellect. Some even claim that God Himself had exalted Erwin among them, but most who aren't that faithful see him as a chance to finally break the generations of bondage in a rebellion that some understand Erwin to spend years crafting.

 

Mike always said that one day, Erwin would ignite the strongest revolt the Omegas had ever seen.

 

There had been several Omega slaughters throughout the elusive and taboo history of the relationship between the Alphas and Omegas. Elders say that bloodstains had literally coloured the teabushes, and that a three-year supply of the cash crop had been soiled. The tea had tasted of iron blood, it made children sick and adults often caught disease. It had been so terrible, some generations of Omegas--and Alphas--were buried. Gammas, Deltas, Epsilons--every race felt the wave of death and economic crisis. It showed how heavily nations across the world needed Omega tea, and how much power Alphas really had.

 

But Omegas were too smart to let such a travesty shake them again. Myriads of Myriads of Alphas were killed in revenge, working conditions became harder and Alpha children were used as hostages at some points to recapture the Alpha labour. Fear was instilled in these men, fear of losing their families, their loved ones, their minds. Alpha suicide rates skyrocketed, many were locked in mental asylums and early rehabilitation centers where they were taught how to work again and taught the ‘natural values’.

 

Violence had calmed down over the years, but Alphas are growing more and more intelligent. Their peak is none other than Erwin.

 

“So,” Erwin’s thoughts break when a weight presses down on his thin mattress, “Are you pondering on how to set us free?”

 

“Mike,” Erwin laughs a little, “I’ve been thinking about the past a lot, lately. I want it to be that we avoid making the mistakes that we’ve made back then.” Erwin referred to their ancestors as ‘we’, Alphas tend to be very deeply rooted in their linage. Albeit, there was a time where pure Alpha blood was something to boast.

 

“Mnn…” Mike never had been very vocal, and he doesn't have as extending an education as Erwin. He feels like a fool sometimes when he spoke, especially in Gamma Language. Yet, Erwin understands that Mike has more power than the taller Alpha can comprehend now. There is more to crafting a plan than knowledge—knowledge is absolutely useless without willpower and strength of mind. That is why Alphas are so easily controlled, their minds are so weak due to their belief and reliance on physical strength. For generations, it has been the omnipresent mission of Alphas to rise from their state of serfdom, but they had constantly skipped over the root of their problem, resulting in a constant motion that never went anywhere.

 

“Well, if you spent the whole time thinking about it, what have you gotten to?” Mike’s grammar isn't perfect, but Erwin is used to it, as all Alphas spoke in ‘odd’ tongue. Their sentence structure in Gamma Language ends up a lot like Alpha Language, yet with different words.

 

Erwin is silent for a moment, his thoughts racing as he picks apart every word his conscience utters, debating whether or not to actually tell Mike.

 

“My conclusion might not be one you would like, as I myself do not. I want to think about it more.”

 

“Take all the time you need.” He pats Erwin’s shoulder, “You’ll think of something. And whatever you come to, I’ll support it.” He offers a subtle, but bolstering smile, and Erwin is naturally obliged to return it.

 

“Thank you, Mike.”

 

“What are friends are for?”

 

Erwin gives a small laugh, before his eyes scan the area lazily. Most of the Alphas were sleeping, or attempting to, and others were whispering to those they had ties to. He gave a short sigh, the animation of his mood dissolving into a melancholy as the air leaves his nasal passage.

 

“I’m going to go for a walk around the perimeter.”

 

Mike gives a worried look, he doesn't have to say what he is thinking, as Erwin can read his mien welk enough to know he is not happy with his friend’s decision.

 

“Just the perimeter. No further. The masters are in bed by this time, besides.”

 

“Be safe.”

 

Erwin nods and ducks out of the tent, and Mike listens to his footsteps quiet as his distance from the tent grew.

 

Walking the perimeter at night is not the best decision on an Alpha’s part, but it isn't prohibited. A Lord might get suspicious of his serf, but unless he is truly a heartless man, he would not punish.

 

Which diverts Erwin’s thoughts to the plantation owner. He is not, from what Erwin has witnessed thus far, the cruelest he had seen, but he is not morally revered either. To Erwin, he is a man who owns slaves and wants to make a profit for his son to inherit and continue. Lord Ackerman only seems to care deeply for Levi's future, as every time he whipped Erwin served as punishment for each occasion the Alpha had merely regarded his son.

 

Reasonably, Erwin is dissatisfied with this way of handling things, for the lord's son is often guilty of initiating the engaged stares.

 

But why does Erwin quench the future-master's call for attention?

 

It seems to be the younger Ackerman wants to start some type of trouble, as he better knows the ways of his father than any slave here. He knows that his father is his white knight, even when such a guardian is not needed. So why beckon to him, when he knows it will result in another series of lashes, tearing open otherwise fair skin? There was only the one explanation, as concluded.

 

Levi can't be anything other than an instigator.

 

Given, there _is_  another explanation, but it's nearly impossible and Erwin wishes not to have his thoughts turn that direction. Not only is it forbidden nonsense, but it is purely a waste of time.

 

“I knew you were different.”

 

Erwin is silent, though he had not been expecting the second voice to pierce through the quiet atmosphere. He turns his head, and then his eyes, having to lower them to see the young man he had meditated on. He had never heard his voice before, at least, not addressing him directly, but he knows the face well.

 

Lord Ackerman is not woven into the young man’s company, and though this presents itself as a heavily precarious situation, he does not want to frustrate the Lord’s son by ignoring him--more than he already has.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The Omega appears shocked that Erwin is actually speaking to him, he almost hadn’t thought of a reply, albeit he assumed he would not have to give one.

 

“Well--no Alpha would ever come to such a place to clear their thoughts in the bamboo forest. It would seem most of you don’t even have thoughts.”

 

He had wandered all the way to the bamboo forest somehow, and now, conscious of the Lord’s son, he can't help but have a thick brow elevate slightly. The small figure clutches a jacket around himself, perhaps his father’s, the way it seems to be too large for his small form. It could be 50 degrees the night that they speak, the heat having wavered with the shine of the moon, it seems.

 

“Maybe so.” Is his answer, not wanting to tell the smaller man how wrong he is, as only a fool would. He does not want to reveal or lead on that he is educating the others, that they are learning what they ‘shouldn’t be’. Instead, he allows the Omega the shallow victory of degrading the Alpha race, and biting his tongue with the fact that he will swallow those words later on in his life.

 

“I’m going to be wholly truthful with you, Erwin.” The spoken to feels some kind of jolt go through him at the other’s knowledge of his first name. He's become so used to being called _Smith_ by Omegas, that he actually finds himself bewildered.

 

“You interest me. I’ve heard you’re dangerous from my people, but yours chatter about how delicate and butterfly-like you are. I must know, what is it like to live such an oxymoronic life?”

 

“Exhausting, honestly.” He humors the smaller, and an awed expression contorts the aristocrat’s features.

 

“You understood me? Why, Erwin, had it been a month ago, I would have had to at least think about what it meant.” It is no exaggeration, he had just completed his final secondary school exam and was headed for either college, or training to run the plantation.   

 

“You said it yourself. I am different.” He furrows his brow, “How do you expect me to refer to you?”

 

“Levi.”

 

Erwin blinks, “That’s all?”

 

“Not ‘Lord’ or ‘Master’ anything, simply Levi,” He turns as he hears the threshold to the rear porch opening, a lantern shining as his father calls for him.

 

“You should return to your tent,” Levi huffs, “It seems my father has found that I am not in my bed. Now. Go.”

 

Erwin stares at Levi rather dumbly for a moment, before he sprints off into the bamboo trees, a diversion from the walkway, but a shortcut he had paved himself.

 

Levi watches him go away, his heart pounding in his chest as he feels the wind supporting Erwin in his flight down the unpaved trail. His face feels warm, as he realizes that Erwin is even more endearing to speak to…

 

“Levi!” Sooner than he had expected, his arm is taken by his father and his shoulders jerk up in surprise. He had forgotten his father has been coming for him, and for reasons undefined, he is deaf to his father’s chastising.  

 

All he could hear were the sounds of Erwin running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked with vigor on this, heh.  
> You'll see more of Erwin's friends in the next chapter, as this one focused slightly more on Levi.  
> Also, Alpha Language is basically German, as Omega Language is French.


	3. Always a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!  
> I went through several stages of block and being uninspired, that and real-life problems, but I'm ready to continue!

Break My Bindings   
Chapter 3

 

Levi’s weight doesn't press into his bed until he receives a firm reprimanding from his father. Every word had been predictable, Lord Ackerman went on about how Levi could have been hurt by an _Alphie_ , or raped, or even killed. He seemed so horrified by what _could_  have been, and Levi only found his face heating up in frustration at his father’s lack of understanding at what actually was.

 

He hadn't yelled back, though, for that would have ended badly. Either way, Lord Ackerman would never dare hit Levi—the man he is, he would end up lashing out his anger on an Alpha, quite _literally_.

 

Yet, his father did do something he had never done before. Levi recalls the action as he turns his nose into his pillow, as though he can hide his anguish by covering his face...as if there is someone to hide _from_ , aside his own self.

 

 _“If I ever catch you out that late again,”_  his father seethed like boiling water, _“If I ever see you with an Alpha...I’ll skin him alive and make you watch, and you’ll never leave this house again.”_

 

Painful to think about, his father is now watching him. Sometimes, the young adult wishes  his father didn’t care as much as he does, given his explosive temper and twisted morality, it's utterly maddening. Every year that Levi can remember, his father was drastic about his son’s "less-than-honorable" actions. Lord Ackerman always appears to be twenty steps ahead of him—almost as though he wants to attach himself to Levi. The son is distressed, it feels like _suffocation_.

 

He doesn't want a second head on his shoulder, as the thing most important to Levi; his highest regarded aspect of life, is freedom. If his father ever so much as tried to take away his freedom, it would make Lord Kaney Ackerman is enemy. Family relations don't matter, his father only ever holds him back, controls him, restrains him. It seems as though Lord Ackerman doesn't want his own son to be an independent physical being—and Levi's had enough.

 

Nineteen years is nineteen years too many.

 

* * *

 

There glows one lantern beneath the fabric of the tent, the dark canvas illuminated in triple darkness assissting Erwin to find his way to his own tent. His eyes are already well-adjusted to the deep darkness, but the little lantern eases the work of his cold hues.

 

He expects that someone had left it there, their drowsiness getting the best of them, and it places the tent in grave danger of catching fire.

 

But as he ducks into the tent, bringing his eyes up, he sees the tall figure sitting beside the lantern, and the shorter figure beside it. They are wide awake, blinking at Erwin as he regardes them in bemusement.

 

"There you are."

 

"We were starting to worry that you were caught."

 

"I'm sorry," Erwin sighs, "Hange, Mike...you should be asleep—don't allow my mistakes to be the reason you lie awake."

 

"Erwin," Hange stands, "it’s not a one person thing. Okay? Don't mention it. If you don't sleep, neither do we." 

 

Mike nods toward his fiancée, but his eyes come to Erwin, "We're always going to be by your side, even if not physically."

 

Erwin's stomach knots a little, as does his throat. Maybe they shouldn't take his hand in this effort...though he needs as many as possible, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. But, he knows that sacrifices must be made in order for the uprising to have the desired effect. It's for every Alpha, everywhere, for the freedom and victory of generations to come.

 

“The time for emancipation is now. Thus, I must ask…” He holds his breath for a moment, tasting the bittersweet, though primarily _bitter_ , words beffort he releases them in a slow, single breath, “Would you be willing to die so every Alpha could be free?”

 

Hange's eyes widen, and she glances toward Mike.

 

Yet, Without a second’s hesitation, Mike nods. “Yes, I would.”

 

“If it means that every Omega gets put in their place, so be it.”

 

“It isn’t just the Omegas, Hange,” Erwin looks upon her carefully, watching her eyes for a reaction to his avowal, “It’s all of us. We will all be put in a place upon the same ground, the ground that our actions have earned us. Our mission isn’t to conquer, but to take back what is ours, what rightfully belongs to us by birthright. If it means that lives are lost in that process, then it will be so. One generation has not the right to bring down another.”

 

“And what about the generation before us?” Hange frowns.

 

“We may not have known then, but we know now. Use that knowledge,” with this thought, he lays down on his mattress, eyes turning away from them.

 

“Erwin, what are you trying to say?” Hange demands, however not angrily. She is not Erwin, and often she struggles to understand the workings of his head. His way of thinking seems far too above her, and she does not always understand what he alludes to.

 

“Go to sleep, Hange,” Mike is already lying down, for he doesn't want any more stress on Erwin. He doesn't exactly know what Erwin was foreshadowing either, but he knows the toll it takes on him, he knows he will give it to them straight when they can handle it.

 

Dissatisfied without an answer, but understanding why she receives such a verdict, Hange presses her face to the pillow and breathes out. “I mean it. I’m willing to die for you, Erwin. I just want to know why.”

 

* * *

 

Doctor Jaeger leaves after giving Levi his daily lesson, and the young adult goes to the door, falling subject to his father’s untrusting stare.

 

“Where are you going?” Lord Ackerman asserts his inquiry like it's a court case, and Levi frowns, his brow furrowing as his eyelids lie lazily over stormy gray eyes.

 

“To Pixis’s, to see my suit.”

 

“You’ve decided that you’re just going to go alone?”

 

“I’ll have an Alpha go with me. We’ll be fine, _Father,_ ” Levi knows he's stepping over a line, here. But a fragment of his Father’s trust is still his, and, always one for a challenge, he is aware that he can manipulate it until that fragment is snatched away.

 

“You be careful,” Mr. Ackerman scowls, eyes narrowing to daggers that, were Levi afraid, would stab him to a state or obedience; a metaphorical death, dare he define it. “If you’re gone after the sun sets, I’ll come after you myself and kill any Alpha I feel deserves it.”

 

“Of course,” Levi is relieved somewhat, his father must have had the time to cool down over a period of sleep. He will have to tiptoe down this road, work slowly at his father’s waning trust until he can dash for his freedom. He is formulating a plan to run from his bindings at home, run from his inheritance of something he just doesn't want. He hates this house, hates these memories…

 

Light clicks from slightly elevated shoes echo down the paved walkway as Levi maneuvers toward the plantation area. He straightened his cravat, knowing immediately which Alpha he would take as his company.

 

His father had not seen that the one he met in the forest was Erwin, he only managed to see a figure bounding toward the tents through the trees. Levi wishes to get closer to Erwin, his heart pounding in his chest as he spots the Alpha, plucking leaves carefully, but with speed. His back muscles are hugged closely by the fabric of his shirt, the three buttons at the top of the thin material completely undone and revealing a defined clavicle and part of a powerful chest.

 

Blotches of dirt mar his otherwise fair skin, a sign of hard, tedious work. Levi notices every crevice, and the way that Erwin brings a strong hand up in an attempt to clear the sweat from his forehead, blonde fringe falling in its place.

 

Taking a shuddering breath and ignoring the schoolboyish nervousness, Levi marches up to his servant, “Smith,” He folds his arms across his chest, trying to appear authoritative, looking like he doesn't want to melt affronting the handsome man that stands at his full height, ceasing his leaning into the bushes. Levi does his damnedest to ignore the near foot of height difference between them, and how he must to crane his neck to see Erwin’s eyes.

 

“Father is sending me to pick up something from my tailor, and he is not accompanying me. Will you take his place and serve as my protection and transportation?”

 

A thick brow raises at the request, and Erwin can feel the eyes of his kin on his back.

 

“Why me in particular? You passed several capable others.”

 

“Because I asked you, Smith. Saddle up—let's not waste any time,” Levi turns and motions with what appears to be annoyance for Erwin to follow. But his face warms immediately as he is out of Erwin’s sight, breathing carefully and trying to calm himself. Erwin _challenged_ him—that should enrage him, and to some extent, it does, but it also makes his chest flutter and his throat dry. Given, Levi is used to wearing a stone mask, so he easily shields these internal feelings from transcending his thoughts.

 

But the way Erwin's eyebrow elevated, and the way his lips had pursed, God in Heaven must be laughing at Levi now. Erwin is intelligent and he _knows_ it, he could leave this trash far behind him, like dust on the bottoms of his soles. But he wouldn’t. So devoted, he is, and it is a deadly devotion.

 

Erwin follows Levi to the stables, watching the smaller man struggle to mount his horse. Easily, he could apply his surprisingly massive vertical jump, but in such elegant attire, such measures would be inappropriate.

 

Levi never would admit it, but if the saddle doesn't provide a sturdying buckle to mount his steed, he often needs to be lifted onto the large, militarily bred horses. Being only 160 centimeters of height, he is short for his age—perhaps just short in general.

 

Trying not to laugh, Erwin crosses his arms over his chest, observing, “Some haste that we’re making,”

 

“Shut the hell up,” Levi commands, arms hanging onto the creature as he tries in vain to get a grip on her.

 

Erwin sighs, taking the order as a cue and hoisting Levi up with ease, placing him on. “There, my young lord.”

 

Levi blushes in anger and embarrassment, but feeling as though Erwin is still holding him by the waist, despite the fact he clearly had let him go. The place where strong arms had held him up almost burned, strangely enough. “Let's get going.” He frowns, looking away.

 

The Lord’s Son swears he saw a smirk placed on Erwin’s face. How dare the slave act so audaciously? As though Levi is not his Lord...yet, he could not call Erwin out. Erwin is still being respectful, and does not cross any lines, frustrating as it is. Though the young man is rooted deeply in his belief of liberation, he does not want the Alphas to learn of his mercy, yet. And, genuinely, Erwin frustrates him—though not exactly in an orthodox way. This kind of frustration burns in the pit of his stomach, making him blush and he hates the sensation on his skin, feeling the cold blue hues of Erwin staring at him.

 

They ride into Gamma Country, far past plantation borders. Around his neck, Erwin wears a golden tag that identifies him as belonging to Lord Ackerman, and Levi wears his Father’s crest on his cloak. The stomping of hooves cones to a halt as the reins are tugged.

 

Erwin dismounts first, and then helps Levi to get down. They march quietly into town, the horses strolling lazily behind them as the Omega leads the way to the tailor’s shop.

 

Pixis is there, as expected. He operates the tailorship in his home, the entire first floor devoted to the business as then the higher level of the country home is his living space. The bell rings loudly and the bald man apleads instantaneously to greet his guests.

 

“Afternoon, travelers. What can I do for you?”

 

“Mistress Ral’s wedding is soon. Have you my suit ready?”

 

“Young Lord Ackerman,” He nods his remembrance, “Yes, I have finished it. I sent a message to your father this morning, but since you have decided to come, you may as well pick it up.”

 

“Yes,” Levi folds his hands on the counter, sleeves covering most of his hands as Pixis vanishes behind a curtain. With the tailor’s absence, Levi turns his eyes to his slave.

 

“Now that my father, is not in hearing range, and there are no distractions about us—I have a confession for you.”

 

“For me? Whatever would you have to say to your slave?” He speaks with a disgustingly sarcastic tone, leaving Levi to feel as though he doesn't have to warn Erwin not to sass him.

 

“I am not for my Father’s cause. But I feel as though you know this already, for you speak to me like I am not your Lord”

 

“I had a conception…I can be observant, more than my brothers. I am simply testing my boundaries, Young Lord,” He strings something in his fingers.

 

A thin, raven-coloured brow raised as Levi saw something glimmer in Erwin’s hands. “What is it you have there?”

 

“An Emerald Medallion bolo tie.”

 

“You wish to have it?”

 

“I couldn’t afford it. I like to be wistful, I suppose.”

 

“You…are smart. And you know that. You’re dangerous, Mr. Smith. You simply cannot be trusted.”

 

“Is that why you’ve told me a secret? What if I tell?”

 

“You won’t. You dare not look at my father unless you have to.”

 

“Are you insinuating that I fear the man?”

 

“Not at all, don’t be full of assumptions as I am insinuations. My true meaning is that you choose not to associate with my father. He is a detriment to your intelligence, he wants it from you. Since the day you arrived, he’s been warning me not to associate. And yet…” Levi nears him, “For some damn reason, I can’t stay away from you. You are endearing, your intelligence is simply indescribable in the way that I want to speak with you for hours on end.”

 

“Then why do you not?”

 

“You are of the Alpha class, I wish not to upset my Father, at least, not so much at once.”

 

“Why not feed into your desires?” Erwin seems to be really close now.

 

“The human need to is there…but I am not as much a risk taker as you…”

 

“I can teach you to be.”

 

“I would like that.”

 

“…Young Lord…?”

 

Levi’s head turns to see Pixis there, brows furrowing in confusion. It is then he notices that his hand rests on Erwin’s bicep, their noses close to touching.

 

“Y-Your suit, sir…”

 

“Yes!” Levi immediately lets Erwin go and rushes toward the desk, “How much do I owe you?”

 

“219.68 marks, sir…”

 

“One moment,” Levi takes the emerald tie from Erwin, “I will buy this, too.”

 

Erwin’s eyes widen, and Levi doesn't turn to meet them.

 

* * *

 

“Has Erwin returned?”

 

Mike’s eyes turn to the woman asking the question, his head shaking in response. “No.”

 

A hand is placed on her hip, another over her eye in exasperation, “Damnit. Just great. We were supposed to talk tonight, but apparently that Omega had another plan.”

 

“Just be patient, Ymir,” Mike carries the next crate of tealeaves, stacking it over the first onto the wagon. He slaps the horse’s thigh and Hange steers the creature toward the shed where the crops are kept.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to be patient? Our plans are on the line.”

 

“You don’t even know what the plans are.”

 

“That’s why they’re on the line, Mike. Who knows how much time we’ve got left? Some might get traded, killed, and whatever the plan is, if we don’t have numbers to do it, we’re as good as hanging from a tree.”

 

“Erwin’s not reckless,” Mike sighs, starting back toward the tents and expecting Ymir to follow.

 

“Isn’t he?” She hisses back. “Look, I’m not criticizing him, or anything. I’m just saying he’d better have his shit together if something is going to work out.”

 

“He always has his shit together.” Mike frowns, “More than any of us ever do.”

 

They part ways to their separate tents, Ymir looking over her shoulder to sigh another question.

 

“...Why do you have so much faith in him?”

 

Mike doesn't look at her, he simply pulls back the canvas material and shakes his head. “Why don’t you?”

 

Ymir’s lips part as a noise of surprise comes past them, her eyes watching Mike vanish into the tent. She purses her lips and vanishes inside of hers, too, for mealtime is soon.

 

Mike sits in silence, worrying over Erwin. What he hadn’t told Ymir was that Erwin had his moments where he was completely reckless, and too much so. He doesn't want her to worry, he doesn't want anyone to worry. He knows that being able to accomplish such a rebellion, no matter how they would go about it, wI'll require total trust in Erwin.

 

* * *

 

“You’d better hurry back to your tents. I was back later than Father bargained for, and I don’t want him on my case,” Levi dismounts his horse, again, with Erwin’s chivalrous assistance.

 

“We were on nothing but business. Surely your father dI'd not think you could cheat time, just to obey his wishes.”

 

“My father’s thoughts are beyond rationality, believe me. I’ve known him all my life. He gets what he wants, no questions asked. And if he doesn’t, someone pays for it.” Levi reaches up with ginger fingers and tucks the emerald tie into Erwin’s shirt, resting his hands at the Alpha's powerful chest, “... You be careful.”

 

“I’m always more careful than you think.”

 

“Are you really?” A small, barely noticeable smile plays on Levi’s lips, “I don’t think whatever this is between us is so careful.”

 

“There’s always a plan, Levi.”

 

Levi bites his lip, glancing to make sure no one can see. He stands on his toes and pReese's his lips onto Erwin’s. The seconds dissolve, though they could be mistaken for hours in his arms.

 

Erwin parts, and Levi drops his hands to his own sides.  

 

“You be careful, too,” He backs away, then directs his steps toward the tents.

 

Levi remains where he is, watching Erwin go, infatuated with his shape. His heart beats with power in his chest, so much that he places his hand over it. He hears the supper bell go off for the Alphas, and with quick feet he dashes for his home.

 


	4. Salute

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 4

 

Erwin returns to the living grounds, in-time for supper and in-time to briefly explain to Mike where he had been. Of course, he leaves out predictable details, but he sees himself only telling this half-truth to protect the Alphas. For now, at least.

 

The true bare minimum of what can be scavenged and harvested in subtropical climates are served to Alphas to sustain their lives, but namely their working capabilities. Small nuts with grainy breads and avocado, to be washed down with ale that usually leaves a sting in the throat. They are all accustomed to such dry meals and _malnourishment_ , for a better term. However, everyone is to attend supper and eat supper, because if they fail, they will lose energy and produce less-quality work. Everyone is accounted for, everyone is to eat. It is rule.

 

The food matches the scenery—they eat in an enormous old barn, the smell of hay and manure clinging tightly to the air. They sit at splintery, wooden tables, the only bit of liberation that of being able to choose with whom they sit.

 

Hange sighs, sitting across from Erwin, “The children are getting impatient.” By ‘children’, she means the band of Alpha teenagers that know tension is in the air, and want an immediate solution.

 

“Isn’t that expected of them?” Erwin leans on his hand, eyes closing as he shakes his head, “They will get their information soon enough, as will everyone. I’m not quite done piecing it all together yet.”

 

“Why can’t you just tell us what you have?”

 

“I don’t want to propose an incomplete plan. That leaves room for others to become reckless and dare to finish it, and then it’s ended before it’s even begun.”

 

Mike is characteristically silent beside Erwin, and Hange spies the worried gaze hidden behind sand-colored hair. She exhales, “I suppose all I can do is blindly trust you.”

 

“It’s only fair that everyone has to do that,” His eyes avert to the wooden wall of the barn, his shoulders dropping a little. The table falls silent for the rest of the evening, until they are released and heading back to the tents.

 

A stormy gaze watches the men disappear behind canvas, his nails clinging to the window sill as he recognizes Erwin, even from so far away. It is as though a potion had been dropped into his eyes, ears…even onto his hands. All of his senses have been so keen to Erwin’s existence, to the point where he can make out his shape from so many meters away.

 

Nimble fingers clutch the ends of his nightgown, the faint floral pattern staring back up at him, as if it knows of his hopeless feelings.

 

“Damn…”

 

* * *

 

He pets the horse’s side as he walks with her to the stable, closing her stall door, and he caresses her nose, trying to calm her. It's storming particularly hard tonight, and he had been a fool to run out to quell the whining horses, without covering himself. His clothes are completely wet, as is his dark hair, and he sneezes as a chill takes over him.

 

“You aren’t up to anything, are you, Alphie?”

 

Bertholdt shakes, turning as he is met with Lord Ackerman. He shakes his head in response. “N-No sir. I was just making sure the horse was alright, sir.”

 

“You better be careful,” Lord Ackerman’s eyes narrow, “If you mess around and get sick, that wouldn’t be good.”

 

“No sir...it wouldn’t…” His heart pulses like drums at wartime, his head swimming as he looks at the man before him with a terrified expression. He gets ready to run, but what good what that do? As long as he's on Ackerman’s land, there's no escaping at all.

 

The sound of steel unsheathed from leather has a violent chill attack the young Alpha’s spine—he can feel his eyes welling with tears as he quivers.

 

“Well…who’s to say something awful still can’t happen to you?”

 

“L-Lord Ackerman please don’t, sir! I haven’t done anything, sir!” He starts to back away, his back slamming against the stall door, the horses jumping and neighing skittishly at the commotion.  

 

His plea holds true, in all his years of being a slave, he’d never offended anyone. Bertholdt always did what was asked of him, without a word, and he always followed rules. The only thing he was guilty of was siding with Erwin in rebellion, as nearly every Alpha is coming around. But the Omegas don't know, they _can't_  know. Erwin’s lips are sealed as tightly as though with cement, even to his brothers.

 

Before he knows it, he's running, the only direction he can go is past the stall, to the corner. Desperately, he starts to pull himself out of the window, shaking the whole way, screaming for help. He tries to force his lean body out of the small window, the cries of the horses worsening his anxiety as he scrambles, panicking.

 

Lord Ackerman’s footsteps slowly come closer, for the owner knows his slave will not make it far enough.

 

The Alpha tents are a ways away, only the keenest ears can hear him. It's no use, not a single lamp lights. They are all asleep.

 

Tears stream down the young Alpha’s face, “Help!” He rasps, as loud as he can, “Ymir! Reiner! God, somebody he—”

 

But the loud, eerie sound of the blade cutting the air silences his cries, taking him in seconds.

 

He stills, eyes widened as he hears flesh ripping, splatters against any surface the crimson liquid came into contact with. He is still alive, the sounds of his own demise crash over him as he tries, in his last moments, to deny it. No, this is just a nightmare. He is at the tents, restless in his sleep beside Ymir, with Reiner nearby. This can't be real, he had barely felt a thing, right?

 

The only answer is a heavy drop to the floor, and he feels awfully lighter. His top half hangs lifelessly out of the window, arms gone limp, and his face slamms into the side of the stables. Blood bursts from his horribly broken nose and the flesh of his lips—and as though someone had blown out a candle, like that, he dies.

 

Lord Ackerman sheathes his katana, the horses crying out frantically as he simply leaves the stalls, making his way back to the large mansion that awaits him.

 

Gray eyes widen, a hand flying over his mouth as he watches the scene from his window. Those same eyes narrow, jaw clenching. A young, innocent boy, younger and fairer than Levi, is gone. Alpha or not, it was simply injustice.

 

* * *

 

Eren’s screams catch the attention of everyone who in the field.

 

Erwin’s head lifts, he glances over at Hange who only gives a shrug. He squints into the distance, seeing the teen’s shape bounding their way, over the horizon. “Jedermann! Jedermann!” His cries flood through the area, the stallboy skidding as he comes to the group of Alphas congregating at the end of the hill.

 

The shouting teenager heaves, trying to suppress tears in his wide eyes. The knees down of his pants are stained with blood, as are his hands. “Bertholdt!” He huffs for breath as he tries to explain, “He...he…”

 

“What!” Ymir pushes her way up front, hands grabbing onto Eren’s shoulders and shaking them, “What about him? Where is he?”

 

It had seemed quite suspicious that none of them had seen Bertholdt that evening, or morning. Ymir said he ran off to put the horse back where it belonged, but claimed she fell asleep before he ever returned.

 

“He’s…dead!”

 

Deafening silence follows the claim. It is the early morning and not even the birds are chirping. The wind had gone by, the short sounds of feet shifting on the damp ground stop. No one speaks. 

 

“No…” She lets go of Eren, backing away into Reiner. “No...no! No he isn’t dead! I didn’t even see him last night…he can’t be…dead…”

 

“He’s at the stalls, I went there and the horses were so spooked, some of them were even covered in blood—I checked for wounds but there were none...and when I went to the end of the stalls, he was there! Come on!”

 

About a fourth of the group had gone, for they can't abandon the fields. Those remaining work, wide eyed and shivering as they nervously pick leaves. Bertholdt Fubar was the kindest, most obedient Alpha out of nearly everyone, and he was even a half-breed. But now, he's dead—therefore what determines the rest of them won't meet the same fate? Could the reality really be that cruel—is there no escaping death?

 

Eren’s words hold true. Some of the Alphas spot the corpse hanging from the window before they had even entered the stall. Blood stains about everything within radius, even in the shape of Eren’s footprints, and slightly bigger footprints beside that.

 

Most gruesomely, the boy’s bottom half is laid on the floor, organs scattered as the pressure holding them together had been released. Bertholdt's body is severed at about half of his stomach, with innards dangling loosely like produce at a town market.

 

The sight is horrific enough to make some of the present Alphas vomit. Others turn away, and some begin to cry.

 

Ymir inches toward the window, shivering as she reaches for him. “Ber-Bert…?” traumatized, she touches his shoulder.

 

The horses cry out, startling Ymir as she nearly falls backward. Reiner catches her, and in his clutch, she starts to sob. She was set to marry him, as she always would have done anything for him. And he is here, horrifyingly disposed of as if his meaning equates to absolutely nothing.

 

“Ymir…” Reiner sighs weightedly, tears falling past his own eyes as he tries to comfort her, “Ymir, shh…shhh, it’s alright….”

 

“It’s not alright! What did he do? Why did he deserve this?” She asks as though anyone in the room could give an answer, as if there _is_  an answer.

 

Slowly, Erwin places his hands on a trembling Eren’s shoulders, “Thank you for making us aware of this,” he whispers, before moving gradually to where Ymir and Reiner are grieving, kneeling down beside them.

 

“I know this is all so sudden. I know that you didn’t get to say goodbye, but you must be strong. You must brave this. You cannot let it break you. It is okay to mourn, that is to be expected. However, you cannot let them win—you have to be warriors, and you have to keep fighting until justice is served, or until you die. Don’t let the latter come first if it doesn’t have to. Don't have an innocent boy's death go without the justice he deserves.”   

 

After a deep silence, Reiner looks up at him. “Erwin...I will follow you. I was skeptic before, but if you can really get us out of this ... I can’t refuse. I owe it to Bertholdt, and to everyone else this's happened to ...” He stands, helping Ymir up with him.

 

“I will follow you to the end of the world if it means that his death will be avenged. If it will mean something to the bettering of our situation. I can’t just sit around after this…my future has been destroyed. I want to fight for it back.”

 

“I am glad you have reconsidered. I will not let you down, an entire generation rests on our shoulders…”

 

“Erwin.”

 

He turns to see Hange. Then Mike, then all the others facing him. Their heads held high, they all salute him. The same salute that Alpha tribes of the past identified loyalty with; one fist over the heart, to signify the will to fight, and the other at the back, signifying stability and power—loyalty, dignity, fraternity. Even the youngest, in a moment of devotion, try their hand at the ancient custom, the looks on their faces reading of a hunger for justice, for humanity and victory.

 

Erwin's eyes are wide, though some of them are doing their salutes incorrectly—the effort itself speaks volumes. He nods his head, and in one sharp motion he salutes back to them.

 

* * *

 

“Erwin,” Levi practically flies up to him with long strides, “My father is on a supply run. I wanted to talk to you about...Fubar. I assume you all buried him today.”

 

“That’s correct,” Erwin verifies, “I didn’t know you were aware of the death.”

 

“Erwin I…” Levi bows his head, “I witnessed it. I saw it unfold before my eyes, the horrifying truth. They were just _boasting_ about it, clinking their fucking glasses in the dining hall...celebrating it. My stomach went weak, I had to leave such barbaric behaviour as a trail of dust behind me—leave the pigs to roll around in their slop.”

 

Erwin’s eyes only enlarge for half of a moment prior to narrowing, his head shaking, “That is what is expected of them, Levi. They celebrate the fall of an enemy.”

 

“They took out the weakest link…a kid. The sweetest kid, who was engaged and who had friends…wasn’t he going to join you?”

 

“He was.”

 

“Damn…” Levi pauses, biting his lower lip. He looks up to Erwin, eyes hardening with determination, “Then let me take his place.”

 

Erwin’s stares blankly, without a word besides, “...What?” 

 

“I want to help you. I want to be a part of your cause, any way I can.”

 

He is going to say no, absolutely _not_. Unacceptable, _I can barely trust you with information_. But...there lies a passion in Levi’s eyes, an emotion in the usually listless young man that proves his devotion. Erwin harbors skepticism as to whether or not it is acting—can he really trust Levi?

 

Either way, the decision has to be made in the moments slipping between his fingers now. Would he allow Levi to consign to their mission? It would be an advantage, in many departments. Levi is already militarily trained, a fighting _prodigy,_  Lord Ackerman has bragged time and time again to those who doubt his son based on appearance. And having an Omega insider would put a turn on things that could improve their chances early on. But should Levi be lying, everything will go to flames. 

 

“I do not know if that would be wise, Levi.”

 

“Erwin, I am devoted to you. I’m risking everything already, allow me to help you. You can trust me…” He took Erwin’s hands, “I will die right now if you tell me to. There's only so much I know about what it is you may be doing . . . but I pay more attention than you think. I understand you may be unsure, but didn’t you say you were going to teach me to take risks? Isn’t this a start?”

 

He glances down at Levi’s small hands laced into his larger ones, picking apart his every word, “I still don’t know…”

 

Levi sighs, “Well, I’m still going to do everything I can...until you can learn to trust me.”

 

Erwin withdraws his hands from Levi’s, slowly turning his back as he makes to walk away.

 

Levi watches him, pain stinging in his eyes by the treat of hot tears. He refuses to let them fall, but to no avail. He can't explain the sudden emotion, but all he knows is that this can't be the last time he sees Erwin. He really is committed to the Alpha…his heart thrums just because of his existence.

 

“He did it because he was afraid!”

 

Erwin halts, appearing to be frozen, before his head snaps toward Levi, who is striding to fill the distance between them.

 

“He’s afraid of _you,_ Erwin. My father has never feared an Alpha, but when he bought you, he was stilled with fear. No one else _will_ buy you, your name is known through this entire trade system. He can’t brave you because he can’t break you. And he can’t kill you because you’ve already done too much. If he kills you, he thinks it will stir a revolt. He thinks that every Omega will die in your name, even if you’re dead. He’s tried to break you so many times, he’s whipped you, stabbed you, everything. And you’re still here, smarter than before, whispering powerful truths into the ears of your brothers, whispering right to their hearts and firing them up. You’ve got him beat, and badly. But still, he wants to stop you. That’s why that half-breed kid is dead. He thought it would take a toll on you.” Levi holds his breath, “And you’re still fighting.”

 

“How do you know all of this is true…?”

 

“Don’t bullshit me like that. You know it’s true, too, you’re smart. He told me that he feared for my life when he saw me with you, the day I had gone to get my suit...that afternoon and evening we spent together. He told me not to let myself be ‘turned’ by you, Erwin. Beneath his leather and black leopard skin, he trembles when he sees you.”

 

“The others won’t accept you.”

 

“They will if you tell them to.”

 

Erwin looks toward the ground. “Meet us at supper. Get there any way you can. If you don’t show up, it's a done deal.” He starts to go, but Levi pulls at his arm.

 

“I _will_ be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I do believe it is the most important so far.  
> Also, it seems like Erwin's finally getting his shit together with these plans, eh?  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stay for the next chapter!


	5. Phase I, Part 1

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 5

 

“Oh, Levi, it's lovely,” Petra stirs her tea, smiling at her longtime friend as he turns around in his suit. Auburn eyebrows raise as she notices his dull expression, seeming as though he wishes to be anywhere but where he is.

 

It's never odd to see Levi wearing such a face, but since they had been tiny ones, Levi's stony eyes always had a spark to them when he was adorned in new, expensive clothes. Levi loves clothes, he loves fabric and he wishes to one day learn to sew gowns and suits of his own. Yet, Lord Ackerman opposed such a wish, saying that it behooves him to focus more on his business studies so the plantation will not suffer.

 

“You don't like it, do you?” Petra puts the ornate glass on the small saucer that accompanies it, figuring her friend's distress matters more than tea.

 

“Petra, it was designed and fitted only for me, only for this one time. Of course I like it, I'm simply in a foul mood.”

 

“Is it that Alpha boy's passing?”

 

“Passing? I think you meant murder,” He hisses, loosening his cravat and marching toward his closet, folding it angrily and placing it in the drawer.

 

“Your father has done this before,” Historia reminds, clicking her heels from her seat, that barbaric habit that Levi absolutely despises. Armin places a hand on her lap as a signal for her to be still before everyone is ordered out of Levi's quarters.

 

“I realize that,” His voice echoes as he disappears into his closet, the sounds of rustling fabric comes along with his octave, “But I've never witnessed it before. I'm absolutely done, I swear on whatever is demonic enough to drive my father's being that he is going to get what he deserves one day, even before he burns in Hell.”

 

“Levi, this is just the way things are. You musn't exasperate yourself more than what's necessary,” Petra says quietly.

 

The rustling stops, everything stops. Quick footsteps are heard, and there was Levi within the threshold, clad in only his buttondown, undergarments, and garters as he stares unbelievingly at Mistress Ral.

 

“Did that just come out of your mouth?” He asks, eyes narrowing, “ _Your_ mouth? Are you siding with them, is that it? Do you believe their actions are justifiable, by some right?”

 

“Levi, no, I—I'm simply worried toward you.”

 

“Worried? Petra, you've been my friend since we were shitting in diapers, and now you're saying that I need to 'accept the way things are'?” He frowns, his eyes would be burning her alive, had he the physical ability, “Is it your husband? Is he turning you from Freedom?”

 

“Aururo is not that way, Levi...”

 

“How many slaves does he own?”

 

“He's inheriting his father's property after our wedding.”

 

“Answer me straight.”

 

“Hundreds, okay? Hundreds. I'm not going to pressure him to emancipate. I'm going to be a good wife and stand behind him.”

 

“What the hell is being a good wife? Giving up being a good person?”

 

Petra's eyes widen with hurt.

 

“Levi...” Historia stands, heels clicking lightly as she makes her way toward her friend, “What's the point in this? Can't we all just accept each other's lifestyles?”

 

The raven-haired pureblood stares at Historia for a moment. He clenches his jaw, shaking his head. “Alright. Fine. We can accept each other's lifestyles,” His eyes narrow to daggers. “Happy nuptials, and have a great life lying to yourself.”

 

He slamms his closet door, expecting the room to be cleared by the time he emerges.

 

…

 

Lord Ackerman returns from his supply run that afternoon, merchandise from Gamma country loaded into his wagon as he arrives onto his land. He curses to himself as he remembers now that Levi would not be standing there to greet him, due to his irreverence toward his own father. He recognized Levi's scorn the minute he had forced him into the house after catching him in the forest with an Alphie, but he saw himself as solely parenting correctly. If his son has a problem with that, he honestly has trouble caring.

 

The man is about to jump down from the side of his wagon, when he stopped for a moment to spy over the vast panorama of his acres. The Alphas doing their various tasks in the field, the housemaids scurrying in and out with fresh laundry and such. Everything seems put correctly into place.

 

“Lord Ackerman, sir.”

 

The addressed jumps at the sudden voice that severs the the silence, a youthful voice that weaves itself with a tone of complete emotionlessness.

 

He turns to see the stallboy, holding the ropes of the white mare beside him. The equine is covered in blood, and it appears as though someone had scrubbed at her with vigour.

 

“What is it, Jaeger?” He asks, looking into the wide teal-blue eyes, unblinking and full of terror. Yet, this is not terror from Lord Ackerman, but better embodies internal terror—from experiences, memories. The boy's offness is enough to create a barrier of numbness in the atmosphere. It now lies among the creepiest things Ackerman has ever seen.

 

“I scrubbed her, sir. She won't get clean,” Even the horse's eyes are wide like the boy beside her, “What do I do, sir?”

 

He fidgets, not wanting to look the eldritch boy in the eye, “Put her down. She's of no use if she looks like that. We'll replace her.” He can't sport a bloodstained white mare—she will simply have to be slaughtered, and her long hair perhaps donated. She looks miserable anyway.

 

Eren nods, leading her off, back to the stalls.

 

The Master feels a chill along his spine. Jaeger had never behaved like that before, it seems almost surreal that he would conduct such  odd behaveior. Most likely, it's only a one-time event, and maybe the boy is upset with recent happenings. Thus, he will return back to normal with due time.

 

With his back toward Lord Ackerman, Eren blinks the dryness from his eyes and clenches his teeth, an angry expression shaping his youthful features. Put her down. _Put her down._  WI'll he merely kill everything that made him look bad?

 

No—he won't do it—he won't kill her. He refuses. Stopping in his tracks, and seeing Lord Ackerman's head turn his way, the teenager gave gives a crisp salute; a strict, perfect movement, before he continues to walk away.

 

_“That gesture...”_ The Nobleman's eyes grow in size, then narrow in thought. _“Where have I seen it before...?”_

 

…

 

When it comes time for supper, the Alphas put on a typical display for the Omega patrol, who soon left when everything looked as it should have.

 

There are a group of watchmen stationed by the borders, in case any Alphas thought to try to escape. They ate their supper in luxurious tents by the territory borders, so that Alphas won't be tempted to steal their food, and so they wouldn't have to eat with and smell 'Alpha trash'.

 

Mike and Reiner stand vigil by the doors, and they are to signal if there shold be an Omega approaching. Everything is in place for Erwin to begin, except...

 

Levi hasn't showed up. Erwin doesn't let this physically phase him, as he begins to speak.

 

“Today is the day you have all been awaiting ... some more impatiently than others. I have not the time to go into as much depth as I would like to, at least not in this one sitting, so the planning itself will be counted as the first phase. The second will be training, as well as stalling, and observation. And the long-anticipated third, will be action.”

 

His words are in Alpha language, as the fact that Levi is not present allows him the opportunity to better hide their plans by using their own dialect, completely foreign to Omegas.

 

“What we will do, what our plan of action with be is...” He studies every face, all staring at him, full of hope and devotion ... and trust. Suddenly, any apprehension he'd had evaporates, and he perhaps for his own self, he gives a nod of surety.

 

“We will go to war on the Omega class.”

 

There is a silence, eyes wide with shock as the Alphas regard their new military leader.

 

Following the silence, comes applause. One pair of hands, then five, then ten. Soon, the hundreds of the oppressed are smiling, rejoicing, as though they have waited for such a day to come, as though their beating hearts have known of Erwin's plan the entire time. No one outwardly appears to be too uneasy, to the point where they opposed the idea.

 

Erwin does not smile, despite the fact that he is immensely relieved. Their acceptance of his plan is important, and now that he had gotten it, a massive weight has been somewhat suspended from his back, though he knows it will return sooner or later.

 

The barn doors open. The cheering stops, the guilty door-watchers previously too busy celebrating, that they had forgotten the signal.

 

Every Alpha is stilled with fear, fear of what will happen next.

 

The Omega walks up the aisle created by the two tables, eyes directly forward as the barn doors close behind him. He strolls casually up to Erwin, a smirk curving onto the raven's lips.

 

“You all are quite loud,” He states, arms behind his back, jacket draped over his shoulders as he looks around the room. The steel gaze narrows before it softens, strangely. “Father sent me to make sure things quieted down.”

 

Erwin stares at him, blue wearing away at gray as their eyes lock, “I was afraid that you wouldn't come.”

 

“I told you that I _would_ be here, no matter what. I never go back on my word, Erwin.”

 

The Alphas tense in shock, bemused at the scene before them. What is happening? Why is there an Omega, the _Lord's son_ of all possible candidates, here—on the first day of an organized rebellion?

 

Eren stands, with eyes wide, as they always are, “Why is _he_ here?”

 

The others nod their heads, some on the verge of panic as their heads snap from face to face, voices in a low collective whisper as they all remain wanting just that answer.

 

“Eren, do you believe that I am foolish?” Erwin asks, folding his arms over his chest.

 

The Alpha shakes his head immediately, silence nesting over the atmosphere, “N-No sir. You're the smartest one here...I just...I don't see why there is an Omega among us.”

 

“Isn't he the Lord's son?” The Alpha beside Eren rishes, “Aren't you afraid that he'll tell his dad what's going on here?” Jean is one of the smarter Alphas, Erwin had once taken notice of that.

 

“He is,” He turns to Levi, who rolls his eyes, “Would you care to explain why you're here?”

 

“I'd love to,” Levi moves himself toward the edge of the first table, dusting it off as well he can before he sits there. The way the Alphas stare at him in shock does not physically make him uncomfortable, for he had been trained to speak under pressure since he was a young boy.

 

“You all seem to not trust me. I wouldn't expect you to, because it seems that our races create a line of hateful division between us. I don't hate any of you, truthfully, because to me, all of you are just people who want liberation, emancipation, or...” he looks toward Erwin, before he gray eyes rell ate the crowd, “ _Freiheit.”_

 

Eyes double in size at the use of that word. How does Levi know the word, and does he know any more?

 

“Erwin has taught me some of your language. I cannot form full sentences yet, but I can understand you all, for the most part. We may have many differences, but there are two things that bind us all the same. I am a liberator, my original plan for when I inherit my Father's land was to set all of you free. I believe everyone deserves Freedom, regardless of race, social class, or any other standards that you cannot necessarily change, at least not easily. Freedom is a right, freedom is something you are born with, and if it is taken away from you, you fight for it back. You never stop fighting. That is how important Freedom is. Do all of you believe that?”

 

There are some nods, some small variations of 'yes'.

 

“You musn't then.” Levi turns his head, “You aren't passionate enough.”

 

“Yes!” Eren shouted, “I do believe it, sir! Don't all of you?”

 

With Eren's outburst, the room seems to be further at ease, even more yesses and claps and shouts, before Levi raises a hand and tells them to quiet down.

 

“The second thing that makes us all one is our devotion,” He stands from the table, coming toward Erwin. He places his hands on Erwin's chest, before he reaches toward his neck, feeling for the string of the tie and pulling it from under Erwin's shirt, letting the emerald rest on the powerful chest, “to you.”

 

“Of course,” Hange says, “We've been following you all this time, and we didn't even know what your plans were. We trust you because you've the power to get us to be free.”

 

“Without you, there's no telling how many generations wouldn't have a chance, ” Comes Mike's voice.

 

“There would be many more deaths that happen, and without meaning.” Reiner nods.

 

Erwin actually does smile, a little, “You all don't understand how much power that you each have, individually. I swear that I will not let you down, I cannot afford to. You will understand just what it is you have to do with due time, if you stay by me. It is my mission to liberate your minds. That is how they hold you down, but when you're freed mentally first, they've lost all their power.”

 

Levi looks up at Erwin, his heart hammering away in his chest at his words. He speaks with such a godlike position, such authority. It must be because he has those things, it was because he really is like a saviour to them. 

 

Levi clears his throat, “My Father is expecting me to dismiss all of you now. Supper has ended, and I would hate for any suspicion to grow.”

 

The Alphas file out the doors, many soft eyes and shoulder-pats come by Erwin, and even Levi.

 

When it is the two of them alone, Levi looks toward Erwin with an admiring stare. “You really are something, aren't you?”

 

Erwin sighs, loose shoulders shrugging high, “I am simply a man.”

 

“Don't sell yourself short. You're doing great things for people who need you.”

 

“Isn't that what a man is supposed to do?”

 

Levi blinks a few times as Erwin starts to move toward the door, “I suppose, then...many men aren't men at all.”

 

“What a shame. And...what a man you've become,” He gives Levi a small smile, before he heads toward the tents.

 

Levi stands still for a moment, before his lips curve upward in his own smile, and he starts toward the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like things are finally starting to piece together.  
> Hopefully no one else dies.  
> Hopefully.


	6. Phase I, Part 2

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 6

 

“Doctor Jaeger,” Levi begins a question as his instructor orders his notes into his case.

 

The doctor's eyes ascend to the inquirer as the golden lock on his case snaps shut between his fingers, “Yes, Levi?”

 

“You own slaves, isn't that correct?”

 

“Of course, Young Lord.”

 

Levi stirs his tea, tapping the small spoon on the rim of the cup, “Do they ever take your surname?”

 

The man's eyes widen, and he blinks a few times before straightening his cravat, reply forming on his lips, “Only the orphans do.”

 

“I suppose you know what I may ask,” The young Omega beseeches his teacher, eyes meeting with tension in between, “My father owns a young boy, about fourteen. His name is Eren Jaeger, spelled the same way as yours—I suppose he came by trade?”

 

“I traded him for the Leonhardt girl,” He blinks at Levi again, his discomfort unmistakable, evident by the way his shoulders snap when he hears 'Eren', “We had another stallboy. There was no need for two.”

 

“Either that, or you wanted your bastard son as far away from you as possible.”

 

The doctor places his hat on his head, wrapping his scarf, “I have no reply to that accusation.”

 

“Accusation?” Levi is ready to annex his evidence, but he remembers suddenly that he cannot disclose his conversation with Eren, and the other young Alphas. Especially since Lord Ackerman had come into the room, his narrow eyes branding their unamused stare into the side of Levi's head.

 

“Thank you, Grisha. I apologize for my son's misbehaviour.”

 

“The boy is just curious,” Doctor Jaeger pets Levi on the head, the young Omega having half a mind to detach that hand from his body. He wears a calm face, however, with only a slight wrinkle formed over his nose to show his dissatisfaction at being degraded to a 'curious boy'.

 

“He seems to be more than that nowadays. Safe travels to your land.”

 

“Should God allow it, Kaney.”

 

Levi immediately stands and directs his footsteps toward the kitchen, before a hand grasps his arm and he purses his lips tightly together.

 

“You've been trouble lately, boy. That, and every time I'm standing in the same room as you, you decide to you're going to relocate,” His tone of voice lowers, “What exactly gives you the idea that disrespecting me is so appropriate?”

 

“I'm not disrespecting you,” Levi frowns, vexed by the touching, “Can I just take a breath without you surveying the air? Can I look at something without you making sure it's not going to kill me somehow? I'll be twenty in weeks to come, and I feel as though I'm turning ten!” Levi yanks his arm away, his father's eyes widening as shock contorts his features.

 

“Maybe you should rethink the way you've been treating me. I'm not some little puppet that you control, you pompous pig!” he snatches his arm back and storms away, leaving his father frozen with shock at being spoken to in such a way.

 

“L-Lord Ackerman, sir...?” It is Armin, twiddling his thumbs as he had witnessed Levi spitting his venom, “I-I don't want to offend you any further, but you should—if you desire—have a word with your adviser,” Armin's father, “He's arrived for your appointment.”

 

Lord Ackerman's jaw locks like a chest as he nods, following Armin's timid steps to the parlour.

 

…

 

Levi sits on the back porch, angrily turning the pages of his book, his legs up in his chair as he grits his teeth behind his lips.

 

“L-Levi, sir?”

 

The timid voice graces his ear like gentle caresses from dainty fingers, to the point where his expression softens a little. He looks toward the unusual Alpha addressing him, a freckled face with soft brown eyes—judging by appearance alone, he may be a half-breed.

 

“Oh! I should have asked—is it okay if I call you Levi, for now?” He is whispering, “I was at that meeting at supper yesterday—” He bends down, washing fabric inside a tub of water and soap, and passing them to another Alpha to hang by a pin on the clothesline. The weaker, softer Alphas were to do housework, and Levi had never seen a man in this field.

 

“You can call me Levi,” The Omega nods, “My father is in a meeting with his advisor. You don't have to be so tense.”

 

“I just don't want the wrong ears to hear...but I just wanted to say that I completely trust you. That might seem dumb, but I do. I mean...you seem more devoted to Erwin than some of us, even.”

 

“The relationship between Erwin and I is...indescribable, at the moment.”

 

“Forgive me if I'm seeing it incorrectly...but it almost seemed like you...were devoted to him in a different way. Like...how my Mother used to be devoted to my Father...” He says this nervously, scratching at the back of his head, under the white bandana that covered it.

 

Levi stares at him for a while, blinking idly as a familiar heat colours his face, “What is your name?”

 

“Marco,” He answers, turning to empty the tub of water into the larger basin, which will be taken to the river and dumped there, “Marco Bodt, actually.”

 

“Marco,” A brunette girl comes toward him, “They need more in the kitchen. Come on,” She looks toward Levi, giving a small nod.

 

Levi stands, nodding to him, “It was nice to share a word with you, Marco, but I would hate to put a dent in your speed. My father would certainly raise a brow at that.”

 

Marco's eyes enlarge, and he nods as he dusts off his apron and goes inside of the mansion with the ladies that were preparing to make tea.

 

...

 

Hange directs the horses toward the outbuilding where crates of tea are dried, packed, and stored for sales. The stallions pull ten crates at a time, their muscular thighs proof enough they could do so with ease. Plantation horses are specially bred to handle massive loads, and to run at impressive speeds while doing so.

 

There exists four large outbuildings on Ackerman's Land, and over four weeks, they are all filled with rows and rows of crates of tealeaves. Every cycle, Lord Ackerman will sell his tea to consumers and make a profit, and load ships to transport overseas to foreign customers. Every month, there is a market day, so Alphas are to, at some point, produce surplus tea.

 

Wiping the sweat from her brow, the brunette halts her steed, so that the four Alphas waiting for her could take the crates and stack them inside. 

 

She dismounts to help, passing the crates down from the wagon. But, as though she suddenly realizes something, she stops, framed eyes squinting to see something she hadn't noticed before.

 

The Alphas plucking in the fields seem to be arranged in perfect order. The same order they had been in the entire morning, afternoon, and the oncoming evening. They are arranged in sects, geometrically ordered with one head. Then, there was one head at the very front...Erwin.

 

Hange's glance turns toward the Alphas loading the crates; Jean, Connie, and Thomas. She hadn't been in the field yet today, and she notices a few holes in the formation; probably where they, and other loading Alphas, fit in.

 

“Hey,” She makes sure her words were in Alpha tongue, “Why are the fieldworkers lined up strangely?”

 

Connie replies, “Erwin lined us up like that, he told us to hold that formation always, no matter what.”

 

Jean concedes, “Yeah, there's a place for everyone, that's why there are some holes there now.”

 

Hange jumped up, “That son of a bitch! He's a damned genius, alright!”

 

…

 

Erwin folds up his note, looking around the room for an makeshift indicator. An indicator, in this case, was something red that marks a note between Alphas as urgent. He frowns, sitting still for a moment as he scours the tent with his eyes, the lantern's light flickering yellow on his face.

 

Mike glances at him, “Looking for something?”

 

Erwin doesn't answer, he instead bites his thumb, so hard that blood gushes from the ripped skin.

 

An eyebrow raises as Mike watches him, slightly worried about why he would do such a thing, before he realizes as the thumb is pressed to the paper, twice, leaving an indicator on the corner of the note.

 

“This draft is very important,” It consists of five sheets of parchment, “I'm going to deliver it now.”

 

“Erwin, it's the dead of night. If you're seen off the perimeter without an escort, you won't get very far.”

 

Levi waits by the stalls. It's humid and especially damp, and the Omega fans himself as he leans against the dark horse that seems not to even acknowledge his presence at the moment. He had told his father he needed to leave in regards to something having to do with Petra's wedding, despite the falling out they'd had earlier in the day.

 

Of course it was a lie, they aren't even going near Petra's father's plantation, for those slaves already know what they need to do. Almost a month in the making, the word spreads as subtly and quickly as it can, Erwin's military expertise put to the ultimate test as he gathers and orders troops from so far away. Given that they don't necessarily have a "professional" mailing system, word travels just a bit faster than molasses, but still quicker than the Omega counterpart, covering more ground in a month than most noblemen wouldn't count on. The Arlert plantation was aware, as was the Reiss plantation, and several others—and perhaps it's partially luck. But having Levi along for the ride is a benefit that eases the process ten, maybe even twentyfold. The challenge, however, is that he cannot be there to physically instruct them, and he can only hope his directions have been clear enough.

 

When Erwin meets Levi at the stalls, he has a bandage around his thumb, as Mike vehemently insisted would prevent infection. Levi doesn't ask, he simply mounts his black stallion and Erwin sits atop the other one, the white mare, stained with blood.

 

“Wouldn't you rather take a black horse?” Levi asks, “Or at least one that isn't filthy?”

 

“I have reason for my methods. Come on, the more haste we make, the sooner we can return.”

 

Levi doesn't argue. He leads Erwin off to appear as an escort, though they both know well where they are going.

 

Hooves gallop in time with the pounding in Levi's chest, the equines steering off Ackerman's property and onto the open field. Blades of grass are ripped out of the ground from the intensity of the horses' running, and Levi tries to keep his stare straight ahead, for the scene around them is much more tolerable during the daylight hours.

 

In the dark, the green is tinted ghostly blue and the bamboo trees are nearly black,  towering over them, thin and stocky like malnourished people. What Levi really wishes to avoid seeing are the hanging bodies, some skeletons and some rotting flesh of innocent Alphas who were simply trying to return to where they had come from.

 

Of course he can't avoid it, so he pushes the horse to go faster every time he saw one, because it scares him. He seems fearless, and to some extent, he is, but those still, lifeless bodies that hang limp by posts over rivers—for some reason, right now it is terrifying.

 

Erwin, however, is not affected by them. He has witnessed worse as a small boy, and instead of stilling him with fear, it makes hatred and anger stir in the pit of his abdomen. And he doesn't even show it, beside the furrowing of his brow and the tightness of his jaw, but those things aside, he appears to be emotionless. He always appears that way, it seems.

 

He notices the change in Levi, the slight franticness of his movements and the hunch in his shoulders. Erwin is riding behind him, so he cannot see his face, but he is sure there lies an expression of discomfort, and maybe even inherited guilt from his people.

 

The Carolina plantation is now in sight; the large manor coming up as the horizon line dives downward with their passing over a hill. They have been riding for two hours, it is well past midnight, though a few lights still flickere on inside the mansion.

 

Once they have crossed over onto Carolina land, reins are pulled, but muzzles keep the horses from crying out.

 

“Levi,” Erwin begins, watching him dismount, “You have to stay by the house in case the family awakes. If they do, I need you to keep them distracted. Can you do that?” Erwin knows that the Carolinas are attending Mistress Ral's wedding, information he had obtained from housemaids overhearing the conversation between Levi and his acquaintances.

 

Levi gives a shaky nod, his eyes still wide as he tries to blink away the horrors of the ride here, though it settlers deep in his stomach.

 

Erwin places his hands on Levi's shoulders, “Relax. Don't be afraid.”

 

“Erwin...” Levi breathes, “That was a _nightmare_.”

 

“Just relax, okay?” Erwin sighs, for he has no reputation for comforting others. It is a common Alpha trait, as they often could only hug each other when it comes to emotions. Despite it being the dead of night, or early morning, rather, and their standing in the open on someone else's property, Erwin presses a kiss to Levi's lips, hands coming around his waist in an embrace. It's the only way he could think to calm him on such a short notice, at such a dire time.

 

To Levi, the world stops. His body relinquishes its tenseness under the embrace of Erwin, being enclosed in his arms, their lips touching. His mind seems to stop, and refocuses itself on the urgency of the moment before them, that there really isn't a need to be afraid because they are going to fix this. The oppression is going to end.

 

Erwin pulls back when he feels Levi get ahold of himself, the Omega of the two staring into pale blue eyes with dilated pupils, feeling weak but strong at the same time. He slowly withdraws his hands from Levi's shoulders, and takes the smaller hands into his larger ones. “Are you alright?”

 

Levi gives a nod, “Go. I'll watch to see if they'll wake up.”

 

Erwin offers a small smile and pats Levi's shoulder, before he advances toward the tents of the Alphas in captivity there.

 

A light flickers on in the Carolina Manor, and Levi's eyes narrow. He moves toward the house, stepping down only on the balls of his feet so that he dare not make as much noise. He prays that Erwin hurries up, that everything will run smoothly and that they can hurry back without a problem.

 

“Levi?”

 

A soft voice comes, and then the flash of a lantern light. It is Mina, a friend of Levi's (rather, the daughter of a friend of Levi's _father's_ ). “Levi, what are you doing here? At this hour?”

 

“Mina...” He has to make something up, quickly. “I'm ... in love with you.”

 

“What?” The Omegess' oculi double in size, as she stands baffled, “You-you love m-me?”

 

_Oh Mina, the hopeless romantic._ Levi sighs—he hates doing this to her, he hates doing this in _general_ , but he kept up the act, “Yes, I do. I had to see you, I couldn't hold back the urge.”

 

“Oh, I love you too! I was just always afraid to tell you because I thought you were interested in men!”

 

“Shh, Mina, your father might wake up,” Levi takes a glance beyond the house, seeing that Erwin has emerged from the tent.

 

“Look, Mina, I want you to go back into your house and get dressed. I'm going to take you somewhere; that's why I brought these two horses.”

 

“Where?”

 

“It's a surprise. Just hurry, go.”

 

She runs off, and Levi sighs once more, “Shit...”

 

Erwin arrives after a sprint across the property, “I was able to deliver the draft.”

 

“Good.” Levi starts to walk back toward the horses, “Let's get the hell out of here.”

 

“Let's,” says Erwin, offering his help for the other to mount, though Levi doesn't need it, “Though, Mistress Carolina might be might distressed to find her lover had vanished as quickly as he appeared.”

 

“One more word from you and I'm ripping that tie right off your neck.”

 

Erwin's teasing smirk fades not, as they ride back toward the Ackerman plantation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mina.  
> This chapter was sort of longer, but I was able to cover everything I wanted to. I set goals for myself, and I always jot down my ideas so I don't forget them.  
> I'm not going to say anything about the next chapter, besides something you're probably not going to expect might happen. Maybe. I guess you'll just have to stick around, eh?
> 
> Also, I am so shocked at the number of reads this is getting! I'm so flattered and happy ^^ Thank you so much everyone.


	7. Phase I, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow--  
> it's been a while since I updated--  
> Sorry! I've been hella busy, you  
> don't even know. But here it is!  
> Thanks for all the hits, guys!  
> This story will be updated more often again,  
> since I have the time now uwu

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 7

 

Slipping back in is not a challenge for Erwin—ironically, it is Levi that has the trouble. The Omega's attention is caught by the dull flickering of his father's lamp, the pale yellow reflecting off the glass of his window. Levi becomes slightly nervous, for he can't gauge where in the house his father is, he only knows that he is awake.

 

With baited breath, he chooses the back entrance. The kitchen is entirely pitch black, aside from the corners of countertops and cupboards that tug onto a highlight from the dim moonlight. There is no visible sign of Lord Ackerman's silhouette, but that does not provide Levi much comfort. He could be standing virtually anywhere in this lightless kitchen.

 

Amazingly, he makes it past the kitchen and begins his silent bound up the steps, directing silent feet right to his chamber. His father's door is tightly shut; a sign that he must be inside. Good. Maybe he can pull this off.

 

“So, what about Petra's wedding?”

 

Any thoughts of remaining undiscovered die right at this very moment, and Levi's head turns on an axis to meet the lifeless gaze of the man he'd been trying to avoid.

 

“She had left her pearls here.” Levi lies as smoothly as he can, “I'd went to return them to her.”

 

“And that took you four hours?”

 

“Her plantation is far away, father.”

 

“Indeed. _One hour_ from here. If it requires one to go there, and one to return, whatever happened during the extra two?”

 

“I stayed for tea.”

 

“I know you went to the Carolina Plantation. Do you honestly believe that Lord Carolina would see you there, knowing you are grounded, and not speak to me about it?

 

It had not been wise of Levi to depend on his father's sleeping to carry out a deed like this—and in these few moments, it occurs to him how grave a mistake he has really made. His father will no longer trust him with leaving the plantation, and Levi won't be able to help Erwin as an escort anymore. What a foolish fate for a foolish fool.

 

“I can assure you, he had meant to go to the Ral Plantation.”

 

Levi's head turns with quick force, and he sees Marco there, with a bundle of the laundry. Given, it's nearly five in the morning, but he forgets that the Alphas that work in the house come earlier than those in the field. The sun's light starts to creep over the horizon line; the world around beginning to take a grayish colour.

 

“Bodt—what might you have seen of Levi's journey? Lights go out for you far before he had left.”

 

“Sorry, Lord Ackerman sir, but I and some of the other housemaids were awake to see him leave with Erwin Smith.”

 

Levi's jaw locks in place, but Marco gives him a reassuring glance, before his eyes dart back to Lord Ackerman, as though he had been signaling for Levi to make eye contact with his father, as well.

 

Surely enough, at the mention of Erwin's name, Lord Ackerman freezes, taking an uncomfortable stance and expression, “You went with Smith?”

 

Levi looks toward Marco once more, before nodding. “Yes. He was the only Alpha that had finished his work for the day—and I know you despise the slowing of production, right _father_?”

 

“That is true—but that does not answer why you went to the Carolina Plantation.”

 

“Erwin told us that the road toward the Ral Plantation is blocked off. It's being re-stoned for the wedding, I'm sure that Aururo had told you that you couldn't go that way, Lord Ackerman.”

 

“...of course. How could I have forgotten...”

 

“I'm sure Levi left the pearls with Mina—at least, that's what Erwin said.” Marco balances the bundle of laundry between his hip and forearm.

 

“Yes—that's what we did.” Levi verifies, shooting another gaze toward Marco, who smiles subtly.

 

“Why not wait until Petra comes here?”

 

“She is not coming here for a while. She and I are not on speaking terms, but as I am no thief, I desire not to keep her pearls.”

 

Levi is an extremist when it comes to these things—surely, he would ride an extra hour to avoid seeing someone he wishes not to speak with.

 

“Erwin came along as protection—you know the rest.” Levi brushes past his father with ease, his relieved expression hidden as his back turns toward Lord Ackerman.

 

“...I suppose then, there is nothing more to say.” Lord Ackerman says lowly. It's evident he hardly believes this, but he can not point out a fault. His eyes turned toward Marco, who still stands there, and his expression hardens. “Don't you have a breakfast to prepare? Out of my sight!”

 

Alarmed by the sudden yelling, Marco does what he is told and carries the bundle of laundry toward the steps, descending immediately.

 

Surely, it's far too late to go to bed, but Levi cannot deny himself sleep. The breakfast bells should ring at seven, two hours from now.

 

His back touches the mattress, he's stripped of his clothes, but too slothful to slip on his nightgown. His briefs suffice as undergarments, and he closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

A sleepless Erwin waits at the back porch, seeing Marco emerge to hang laundry.

 

“I told him what you'd told me to.” Marco says quietly, unfolding on of the Lord's sleep shirts.

 

“Thank you, Marco.”

 

“Of course. If I can't offer much muscle, I'd like to help in any way I can.” he smiles, beginning to hang the pearly pillow cases over the clothesline. The fragile Alpha notices Erwin's grateful, but sleepy smile, and he sighs. “Go sleep, Erwin. You can stay up another day, but today is simply not important to need that.”

 

The other's faulty grammar catches Erwin's ear, as does his soft tone, and the Alpha then recognizes his mistake. Marco is right, he can miss sleep on other days.

 

“Of course, Marco. Thank you for everything you've done, and in advance, as well.”

 

Marco places the basket on the small table beside him, and salutes.

 

Erwin nods and returns a perfect salute, before turning to rush toward the field tents.

 

Lord Ackerman glances past the window, seeing the both of them in a salute, seeing their mouth movements, but unable to hear their words. The sight of Erwin sends an uncomfortable shiver up his spine, and in that damned _salute—_ Kaney is surprised that he doesn't disintegrate to nothing in that one moment. Erwin and the salute go in perfect harmony, and it's disgusting, and threatening, But he can't _do_ anything, the plantation owner knows that he must be careful with Erwin. If he decides to kill him, the relief would truly be solely temporary, for the other Alphas would rise in an ugly rebellion and a he wants to avoid that.

 

He knows he has seen that salute somewhere before here, but he can't remember. It must be a barbaric means of communication that they, the Alphas, possess.

 

It's just a barbaric motion.

 

But the eerie feeling it gives the plantation owner doesn't allow him to settle for that answer. He cannot believe he takes it to this far an extreme, but he sends a note to Dr. Jaeger, telling him to come later on. Levi will probably sleep in, anyway.

 

His morning duties pushed aside, he descends to the basement, taking the right corridor to the old, miniature library he stores there. The real library is far more grand—and far _less_ dusty—but this one may hold the answer he is suspicious of.

 

He finds his great-grandfather's books, and his eyes rest on the volume that the aforementioned man had recorded about the last Alpha-Omega war.

 

Flipping impatiently through the pages, his eyes rest upon a passage about the sight of the Alpha's marching up the Braun Plantation—the single largest plantation that had ever existed.

 

Ironically...it exists no more.

 

_They had them-selves arranged in rows with tens_

_maybe nine toward the end, but their make-shift_

_army seemed to extend for miles—and that is no_

_exaggeration. The Alphies covered nearly the entire_

_7.500 acres it-self. Lord Braun was scouted out like_

_a black sheep, and he was slaughtered by the leader,_

_someone by the sur-name “Smith”. After the dirty_

_deed was carried out, the Alphies gave this strange_

_salute I had never before seen. They placed one arm_

_at their back, the other fist over their heart. A bizarre_

_motion, but it had never looked more menacing in_

_the dim night, the air thick with the smell of Omega_

_blood._

 

_After Braun had been killed, we fled the scene. All of_

_us did not make it, but the ones that did rest in run_

_down tents, much like what we force the Alphies to_

_rest in. We have no food nor water, but we have_

_escaped certain death, and for that, God is on our_

_side._

 

Lord Ackerman reads the passage again and again, and that salute replays in his mind over and over again—the sight of Erwin Smith standing over his limp body performing that menacing salute—he'd only see it in the worst of his nightmares. And Levi—

 

Of course.

 

Erwin is getting close to Levi so he can kill him—he must be. Ackerman can count the times he's seen them together, and Levi always chooses Erwin as a bodyguard.

 

No more.

 

Something must be done about Erwin Smith.

 

* * *

 

“This is what our week looks like,” Erwin explains, rolling out a scroll he'd stashed under his mat. Levi would dare not be caught dead in one of the Alpha tents; plus, he had classes at this time, since he had risen late.

 

So here sits Mike, Hange, and Erwin, the latter with a quill in his hand as he points out the highlights of their calendar.

 

“Mistress Ral's wedding takes place in five days—the Wednesday of next week. Despite his unwillingness to due to his grudge against her, Levi will 'reconcile' with Petra and attend her wedding.”

 

Hange's eyes narrow in confusion. “Okay, so how is this doing anything for us?”

 

“Because, many plantation owners will be there.” Erwin explains, “That's a given. I've heard from Levi there will be his cousins—the one's that sold the half-breed Mikasa, the Kirschtein owners, the Arlerts, the Reisses—many, many more.” He looks into their puzzled faces, and explains on, “They will bring Alphas with them on their chariots to carry their baggage. During the reception, we three will go and deliver letters with detailed instructions, thus extending our army.”

 

Even Mike's eyes widen, and Hange's jaw drops. “Erwin—that's perfect! But the instructions—what exactly are they going to say?”

 

Erwin sighs. “The drawback. I can't be there to train all of them, So the letters are explicit in where to find weapons, how to salute, how to line up—everything. It's all written in German, but we cannot risk an Omega finding it. It's taking a risk, but it's the only way.”

 

“I'm sure it will be fine.” Mike offers some sort of comfort, and Erwin nods.

 

“Market Day is Monday after the next...that's when it all goes down. I'm praying we can hold it together until then. Every moment I become doubtful...I see the pain in Ymir's eyes, the remains of Bertholdt's body, the orphans and half-breeds that are trapped here, and I know we can't give up. Every death, every bit of pain has led up to this.”

 

* * *

 

Levi stirs his tea half-wittedly, the other morsel of his attention dedicated to the conversation Dr. Jaeger and his father are having.

 

“—Smith has to be a decendent of the one that led that revolt all those years ago, Grisha.”

 

“Kaney, I'm the grandson of a shoemaker. That doesn't mean I make shoes.”

 

“I know but—“ Lord Ackerman sighs, “It pieces everything together, doesn't it? I think Erwin is unsafe, and he's gonna be the one to challenge us.”

 

“That war was about a century ago. And look who's still on top. The Omega class was born to rule the Alphas. No plan they can make can truly catch us off guard. We'll always win because we're smarter, and they don't know how to think for themselves. All they're good for is working, and barely that.”

 

Levi's frown is hidden behind his cup. His eyes focus on Grisha's cravat, and then flicker to the bead of his father's hat.

 

“...I suppose you have a point...”

 

“You're just paranoid. Get a good night's sleep, and snap out of this. The Alpha's aren't going anywhere we don't tell them to go.”

 

“This is why you're a doctor, Grisha. I don't know why I had been so scared...”

 

Levi places the cup on its saucer and stands.

 

“Boy, don't take that to the kitchen. Let an Alphie get it for you.” 


	8. Phase I, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's ... been over a year since this was updated, and my deepest apologies for that.  
> i fell out of this story for a while because of some personal struggles and things, and tbh i really just forgot all about this. but i discovered my notes for this story on my harddrive about a month ago and debated whether or not people would still read or if i should continue.  
> obviously i decided i would ^^ i plan to actually end the story this time, so please stick around to see how it all unfolds. thank you to all of you who are reading!!

Break My Bindings   
Chapter 8

Cold blue eyes survey the curve of wood, where the smooth carving meets the roughness of its natural state, yet to be molded into something remarkable. Two full days have passed since he laid out the schedule to Mike and Hange, and later carried the details to Levi, whom had been deeply impressed. Erwin draws a silent breath with his nostrils, thoughts suddenly flooded with the rebellious little Omega that he finds to occupy far more of his mind than perhaps he should.

In bold truth, Erwin is not only impressed and satisfied with Levi, but also immensely fascinated by him. An Omega, a powerful Lord’s son at that, has agreed to play a role in the tearing down of society as he knows it. Part of him had been skeptical but he can see the heat behind Levi’s eyes, the desire for change and the hunger for justice. And honestly, Erwin had never seen anything more beautiful than that—the passion in Levi’s eyes when it came to liberation, the need to bring down the reign of tyranny these Omegas have carved in stone for centuries too long.

But what Erwin cannot fathom is how he _feels_ about Levi—he is an intelligent man, this is a well-established fact. However, when it comes to _feelings_ , to deciphering the code of heart, Erwin’s expertise falters. The emotions he understands like second nature are not prominent when he glances at Levi, there’s something else, something _unique_ and _new_ that he only feels when he sees the dainty-looking man. _But what does it mean?_

Just as he is deepest in his thoughts, carving away at the piece of bamboo with a small pocket knife, the canvas of the tent draws back. Erwin pulls his eyes away from his craft to see Ymir emerge, a think brow raises and the woman salutes him.

“Erwin—it’d be nice if we could talk for a second,” she curves her eyes and sees the makings of a figurine between his fingers, “You don’t appear to be extremely busy.”

“Well, appearances don’t always tell all. I was in thought, but you didn’t interrupt anything vital. I’ve got a moment, Ymir.”

The young woman nods and seats herself at the bunk across from him, weaving her fingers together and heaving a sigh. “It’s been about four days since Bertholdt was killed …” she pauses, and Erwin looks intently at her, deciding not to speak but to wait for her to continue.

“Levi offered condolences the other day, and he was telling me that he saw the whole thing from his window. I wondered at first why he didn’t do anything about it but he told me that even if he’d tried, it would have been a waste. He was too far away and … he mentioned that sometimes, it takes sacrifice to be able to make … vital changes. I was mad at first, but the way he said it seemed … so compassionate, even for someone as blank as him. I came to ask you, Erwin … what did he mean?”

Erwin is silent for the moment that follows, a pensive look etched into his strong features before he parts his lips to respond. “Ymir. We’ve been suffering for a long time, haven’t we? Centuries, long before I or my grandparents were born. But for what reason? I’ve heard stories handed down that told of an equilibrium—a _harmony_ between all the classes, but once the Omegas sought to take power, all of it was undone. It crafted an entirely new world, one based on the need for wealth and power, and lacking recognition to the aspects of life that matter most.

As much as we may not like to see them in a ‘humble’ light, the Omegas made many sacrifices to be able to rule us. We weren’t some dormant savages living in forest and eating the bark of trees like they’ve crafted us to be. We were a class of warriors, of soldiers and loyal people. A familial structure, an unbreakable bond. When they came to conquer, it wasn’t easy. It took ages, but through many unspeakable evils they were able to meet their imperialistic goal.”

Ymir stares blankly, trying to follow the current of Erwin’s words but feeling lost. By that point, several Alphas had gathered by Erwin’s tent at the sound of his voice, most of them young and curious.

“What I mean to tell you is, there is no way to make any change in this world without loss, without sacrifice. Bertholdt’s slaughter is a tragedy, but from it have come benefits. It’s debatable whether or not losing a life for them was worth it, but hear me for a moment, see what I mean. Do you believe in the Alpha race? Do you believe that what I’m doing is right? Ymir, do you trust me?”

Dark hair frames her freckled face as she gropes for an answer, registering the inquisitive tone of his voice and trying to seek a meaningful response. “…Yes, Erwin. I do, I believe in us and I believe you’re doing something that will bring a completely new age. You confuse me, I don’t understand you but … I trust you. I know it’s probably just beyond what I can understand …”

Erwin leans forward, taking her shoulder. “Don’t underestimate yourself. You just told me you believe in the Alpha race. That includes you, too.”

Her amber eyes can’t look anywhere but at the blue eyes that contrast hers. She is silent, but her eyes say everything to Erwin.

“What did it take for you to wish to join me?”

“… The death of my fiancé.”

“And what did it take for several others like you to finally place faith in what I’ve chosen to devote my entire life to, to become?”

“…The … death of my fiancé …”

“Ymir, listen to me. Many of us will die in this process. Many of them will die in this process. But those that live will see the change we’ve been fighting for. I swear my entire life to it, I swear every part of myself to this cause. And should I perish before the deed is done, I pray that you, that Eren, Jean, Mikasa and Reiner, that those like you will carry my torch and see to it that Freedom is delivered by an Alpha’s hand.”

The listening ears beyond the tent, including those Erwin had addressed to Ymir, stand in bewilderment of this man’s articulation, of his power. Erwin’s eyes shift to the left, and with a look tinged with amusement, he speaks toward the darkened canvas.

“Did you all understand that?”

* * *

 

“Levi … what a pleasant surprise ... uh—come in, won’t you?”

The raven-haired Omega eyes his auburn haired acquaintance as though she had a bomb strapped to her, before he inhales and steps into her quarters.

“Sorry to come without any notice,” begins Levi, “our last … conversation, has been on my mind. I understand in three days, you’ll be married and … I want to be there for you.”

Petra places the teacup onto its saucer and stands, gathering her skirts and coming to her friend. “Levi … it’s alright. I understand how passionate you are about this. I shouldn’t have been so insensitive to what happened to that Alpha boy … I’m sorry. But you’re my best friend. My wedding wouldn’t be the same without you there. I’m glad you’ve changed your mind.”

Levi stares at her for a time, noticing she’s moving nearer and nearer. Opening his arms, finally, he draws her into the hug she’d silently requested.

“Passionate … what an interesting adjective.”

Petra pulls away, blinking. “What do you mean?”

“It’s accurate, I suppose. I’m not passionate about many things, but this is certainly an exception.” _This_ meaning _Erwin_ , though Petra couldn’t know that. “Petra … there’s something I want to ask you.”

“Mm? What it is, Levi?”

“When we had our falling out … why didn’t you tell on me?”

“… Pardon?”

“You know what I mean. Why didn’t you expose me for the _‘traitor’_ I am?”

Petra returns his gaze with a look of shock, before smiling softly and warmly, patting his shoulders. “Levi, even though you were upset with me and I felt very guilty as a result … I would never do that to you. God knows what would happen to you … I care so much for you, no matter how distant we grow, I would never do that to you. Besides … I would be at fault just as much as you. I may be marrying a Lord-to-be, but I believe in liberation, too. I believe this isn’t right.”

Gray eyes widen. This is the first time Levi’s heard Petra say this—that she too believes in liberation. He almost wants to invite her along, introduce her to Erwin … but he knows he can’t. He knows that her wedding will be used as a kickstart to a revolution.

He knows that she will most likely die.

Suddenly his stomach is flipping as he looks into her eyes, and he thinks to ask Erwin of a way to spare her, to make sure she isn’t subject to the worst of their wrath. Swallowing smoothly, inaudibly, he wonders aloud.

“Petra … if you believe in this so strongly, why are you marrying Auruo?”

“The same reason you want to braid with Smith, Levi. Love happens, attraction happens.”

Levi is almost, _almost_ about to beseech her, that he has changed since wanting to quench his physical thirst for Erwin. That he and Erwin aren’t really so different, that in the short time they’ve been acquainted … that Levi’s heart has never beat so lively in his chest.

But it comes back to him, then. Why Petra must die with all the others. Why he can’t speak of his deepest feelings to his own best friend.

Because justice is rooted in sacrifice.

* * *

 

Lord Ackerman greets his son at the gate.

Levi regards his father with what’s come to be a typical look of disgust, and Kaney sighs when Levi proceeds to ignore him.

“You can’t keep this up.”

“Is that what satisfies you? Trying to define me? Telling me what I can and can’t do?” Levi scoffs, giving the aristocrat his finest sneer, “I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m going to inherit this house when you roll over on your side, Father. And what have you made me want to do with it? What have you given me to be proud of?”

“You ungrateful—does our vast wealth—”

“ _Fuck_ that. I’d rather be dirt poor if it meant you respected me like a damn person.”

Kaney’s eyes double in size with disbelief, toward his son’s lack of a filter and toward what was said itself.

“Rivaille, why are you acting this way? What’s happened to you? You used to be so excited about things, and now all you do is give me hell.”

Anger rises in Levi, but he holds it, breathing in and swallowing it down and hearing Erwin’s voice in the back of his head, that calm baritone, telling him to relax. Suddenly, he could almost feel Erwin’s arms around him, his lips against his forehead, and his anger lowered from his throat. He gives his father a cold look before ushering his horse to the stalls, where Eren is waiting to receive her.

“I grew up.”

* * *

 

“How did things go with Petra?”

Levi glances at Erwin, surprised to find him within the interior the manor. The young lord is suddenly aware of just his nightgown, and the cardigan draped over his thin shoulders while seeing Erwin clad in standard Alpha attire. Shrugging, Levi offers an answer.

“They went well, it seems my invitation has been restored. Fancy seeing you here … I don’t think I’ve ever seen you inside the house before.”

“Your father needed bookshelves moved and fixed within his study. I’m sure I’m the last he wanted to rely on, but Mike and I are the most skilled with wood. He got to bed before we’d finished … a long day of lording takes a toll on a man, I suppose. I thought I’d ask you about your ventures before I returned to the tents.”

“Erwin …” Levi starts, whispering as he moves closer toward the broad frame, “I got to thinking earlier … about Petra. Will she … will she die?”

Erwin does nothing but look down at Levi in response, eyes listless before some life came reincarnates them. “I don’t know, Levi … most likely, yes. But no outcome is for certain. I can only make the prediction that she will be killed. Let’s not. It is not safe to discuss this here.”

“Didn’t you say you’d teach me to take risks?”

“There’s a difference between taking a risk and being a fool. A thin line, but it certainly exists, Levi.”

Levi’s eyes lower, before they’d raise to survey the vacant room and then meet Erwin’s strong, handsome countenance.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Erwin whispers, and Levi shakes his head.

“No. I may have known her longer, but my every fiber is devoted to you.”

“It takes a lot of strength, doesn’t it? Letting go of things that are close to you, even if for a greater good. You have my most heartfelt respect, Levi.”

“And you my deepest trust, Erwin.”

The Alpha takes Levi’s hand from where it lay on his chest, and kisses his fingers. “You’re … the only thing I can’t figure out.”

Levi’s thin eyebrows raise, head tilting. “Pardon?”

“You make me feel …” Erwin searches for the right word, while Levi’s heart starts to hammer in his ribcage. “Levi … you make me feel … passionate.”

A strong silence drapes over the atmosphere, whispering truths they are both aware of, prickling goosebumps up Levi’s spine. In his mind, he can see Erwin masterfully training and teaching the Alphas in the most discreet of ways, utilizing his genius to keep their plans a secret. He can see the strength, the power in this man, but also the compassion, the care. Erwin is beautiful. Even through all the pain and torture he’s certain to have endured, the loss of family and family-like friends, he manages to hold onto a softness, a beauty that while it may be hard to spot, it exists.

The Omega wraps himself in Erwin’s warmth, peppering kisses along the chest he could barely reach. It is evident how much he wants Erwin, how he would do anything for him. How he feels at home with his touch and at peace with his words. Levi has never had such a solace, such a home in anything, anything but Erwin Smith.

“Erwin, I …” the words catch in his throat, that word so strong and meaningful. Why is he so meek, suddenly? Why can’t he say it? It is unlike Levi to be unable to speak his mind, yet he’s never made such a heavy confession to someone before, someone who makes his heart feel so light and strange, so sweet and soft.

“… I feel the same. Passionate, about you.”

The Alpha shifts, reaching into his pocket and curling his fist around the contents. All while looking into Levi’s bemused eyes, he opens the smaller man’s hand and places something in it. With a kiss to Levi’s forehead, he turns to exit through the kitchen.

The dark haired man watches the shape of Erwin walking away for perhaps too long a moment, seeing him getting further and further from him before his eyes trail down to his closed hand. Opening it, in his palm he sees a little figurine, carved in bamboo, of two overlapping wings. The back is engraved in Erwin’s neat script.

Flugel der Freiheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know 'kaney's name is actually kenny but i started this story at a time where is name wasn't officially romanized yet and everyone was calling him kayne and kaney and kanye and what not. stares off.  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Phase I, Part 5

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 9

Historia smooths her skirts as she sits in the large, plush chair by her window, the morning sun hangs in the sky so that its pale light and dull warmth could twinkle against the pane of the long slabs of glass. Her father had rode off to meet with Lord Ackerman early that morning, and she assumes Lord Ral will be present as well, along with Auruo and his father. She had entertained the thought to go along with him to see Levi, but she lacks the energy to put up her cheery façade today.

Indeed, the Historia all her friends knew is more an alter ego than an actual person, the blonde’s true personality is far more hollow, less colourful and lively. She wears this mask to appeal to the Omega masses, being that she is not pure, she is _half Alpha_ and the only reason she is accepted amongst her demi-class is the fact that she is the last remaining heir to her father’s vast wealth. All her purebred siblings died long ago from a disease inherited from their mother, and Rod decided then his bastard child could be of use. He plucked her out of the fields like a wild rose and clothed her in expensive silk and cotton, decked her in jewelry and frills and redubbed her _Historia Reiss_ , aside from her birth name of Christa Renz.

All of her behaviour is learned, and beneath it all, under layers of Omega mannerisms and restructure, is a staid young Alpha girl who is devastatingly unhappy with her lifestyle.

Manicured fingers tap patternlessly against the velvet cover of the book she’d meant to read, but her own thoughts engross her in a completely different activity. Alpha blue eyes watch with the ache of her heart as her ‘ _slaves_ ’ sort through miles’ worth of tea bushes.

* * *

Levi stands at the parlour window when two carriages arrive, one trimmed in red and well known to belong to the stolen wealth of the Reiss plantation, the other in a violet hue he’d never seen before. When a man with dusty brunette tresses steps down after his servant, and offers a hand to assist Petra in the short descent, Levi’s nose scrunches with distaste.

This must be Auruo.

How Petra managed to peel up such an urchin without Levi meeting him once is beyond the one with silvery eyes—they’d been ‘bestfriends’ since Levi’s mother still breathed and somewhat _struggled_ to keep secrets from one another. Levi’s secret of preferring men to women and Petra’s few false teeth were prematurely discovered by the other in their earlier times of friendship, even though they entered into such a relationship by design. Not to say that Levi doesn’t actually care for her, but all of his friends were chosen for him by his father, and Petra happened to be the first.

Ultimately, Levi was hardly allowed to make any decisions in his own life.

His train of thought crashes when his father enters the parlour and beckons to his son, saying, “The guests have arrived, I expect you to come greet them as the future master of the house.”

Swallowing his scoff, _barely_ , Levi drops his arms from where they had been crossed at his chest and enters the foyer, where Marco presents the guests.

Lord Ackerman owns the biggest Estate in the entire country, next to that of his royal highness. Needless to annex, he loves to entertain guests and subtly flaunt his many possessions; his vast land, his gigantic manor, his many slaves. It is truly something to gawk at, for the materialistic filth of the Omega class.

Levi never actually saw the value in living so largely. It is nice to never have to concern over expenses every now and then, but he’d rather struggle to survive and have an actual _family_ , some real respect as opposed to the ogling stares of those less privileged than him, even if it’s by a sole smidge.

Petra smiles when she spots her friend, though her look of gladness to see him shifts with a sympathetic softness as she surveys his look of disgust toward his own father, whose hands are placed on the boy’s shoulders.

“Lord Bozado, Lord Ral. My son, Levi.”

The lords bow their heads, and the mistress curtsies as Levi returns the gesture, albeit half-heartedly.

“Kaney, you never told me you had such a fine young boy,” Auruo’s father says boisterously and Levi grimaces, wishing to exit as soon as possible.

“Well, here is the proof. He’ll be 20 come December.”

“20! God, he looks not a day over 16!” The man continues, “Auruo, can you believe he’s older than you?”

“I couldn’t father, but he seems to be a respectable man, nevertheless.”

Levi can feel his face heating, knowing these men are indirectly referring to his height, or _lack of_. He has half a mind to show them one of the many ways he compensates, as it would end in a far more silent room, but such violence is unnecessary for the time being.

Kaney is laughing, and smoothly shifts the topic. “Come, to the sitting room. We’ve stood here long enough. Levi, entertain Mistress Ral while we men discuss business.”

 _Men_. What a joke, even if it refers solely to age, as it was proven mere seconds ago that Levi is older than Petra’s spouse. His conversation with Erwin floods back to his mind, the evening Levi confronted the Alphas in their makeshift mess hall for the first time.

_“Don't sell yourself short. You're doing great things for people who need you.”_

_“Isn't that what a man is supposed to do?”_

_“I suppose then … many men aren’t men at all.”_

Nothing holds truer in this moment, for those aren’t men sitting in the parlour, brushing aside their own progeny to engage in capitalistic affairs, turning a woman’s wedding into a profit.

As far as Levi could concern himself with it, those are _animals_.

* * *

“You seem thoughtful today,” notes Hange as she approaches Erwin, dirt caked on her shoulders and arms as a sign of hard, messy work, “more so than you usually are, I mean.”

Her observation proves so true that Erwin hadn’t even been listening until the last three words of her sentence. Tying the string to seal his sixth sack of tea leaves, he gives her a questioning look.

Hange laughs and pats his firm shoulder, moving to lean against him. “I said you seemed pretty thoughtful, more than usual. What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing in particular,” replies Erwin, gathering his three pairs of cloth sacks and bringing them to the scale, where they would be weighed, emptied, sorted, then stored later on, “our deadline draws nearer and nearer. Training preparations are going exceptionally well, better than I had anticipated. I suppose that’s what’s expected with such an energetic group. Today I plan to have Levi talk with the Alphas brought by Lord Reiss and Bozado’s carriage to see how their own preparations are coming along. We act in two days, and I’ll require that time to fill any unexpected holes.”

Hange nods her understanding, “They’ve only got such an energy because you’re such a crowd-mover. And a genius, really.”

“The genius is in all of you. I simply aim to awaken it.”

“You’re too humble,” says the brunette, “look at all you’ve done. Just look at it, Erwin, be serious with me.”

It is indeed something to marvel at—the fact Erwin could find ways to show the Alphas who lacked the knowledge how to use and effectively reload a gun, how to handle blades and shoot arrows, all in less than a week. It is in Alpha _nature_ to be a master of weaponry and combat, and added to Erwin’s gift of instruction and the impenetrable Alpha work ethic, revolution is made possible. And of course, they had to step in and help one another when Erwin was unavailable to show each and every single one individually, but the fact they’ve managed to pull so much off is also partially credible to Omega arrogance. The fact that they don’t watch Alphas closely enough, that they’re too smug and proud to stand in the same room as one for too long. In that sense, Erwin is almost thankful for the centuries of slavery, it seems to have dulled Omega awareness significantly, and it makes his job all the more effective.

Erwin truly sees himself as doing no more than what he is destined to do, than awakening the true Alpha nature and taking back what so rightfully belongs to them. And here he stares at her for a long moment, the westward wind carrying Hange’s dark ponytail in its path.

“I meant what I said, Hange.”

Though she sighs, Hange wears a grin right after. “I could have sworn you were thinking about Levi.”

With thick brows raised, Erwin parts his lips to ask a question so predictable that Hange cuts him right off.

“Don’t even think about asking what I mean, you know. I can see it from a mile away, Erwin, I know you’re head over heels for that shortstack.”

For the first time in possibly his entire life, Erwin Smith is flustered. It doesn’t show much, being an emotion so foreign to him, but the slight coloration of the very apples of his cheeks is visible to Hange, who squeals with glee.

“Look at you! You’re blushing!” She laughs as Erwin raises a hand to press against the warmth of his cheek, and indeed, she’s right. “C’mon, Erwin, I’ve got a fiancé. I know what love looks like, and there’s no clearer picture than when you look at Levi.”

Still, Erwin says nothing, turning his footsteps toward the tent, only for Hange to follow right behind him. “Don’t you ignore me, you know I’m right! Erwin!”

* * *

Levi is tasked with chatting up the Alphas outside, and reporting back to Erwin. The only problem is Petra; when Levi volunteered for this task, he hadn’t expected Petra to be with him—it is her wedding they’re discussing in the sitting room, he figured she would at least be present.

But he can’t let Erwin down, realizing how much of a time crunch they’re on. Clearing his throat, he glances at Petra, who is occupied in the armchair opposite him with a storybook they used to read when they were children.

“Levi, do you remember this story?” she asks, smiling fondly at the withering pages, “It’s been ages since it was read to us. Your mother used to read to us, remember?”

“I remember,” says Levi, tilting his nose up slightly to see the intricate script on the cover. _La Belle et La Bête._ His mother would gather the two of them in Levi’s bedroom and sit in her rocking chair, read them whatever story they wanted to hear and talk to them about the meanings of them. This one was one of Petra’s favourite because it discussed the importance of inner beauty. Levi remembers perfectly.

“I miss her … I can only imagine how you feel.” Petra says quietly, and Levi only tilts his head away, shrugging.

“Yes, I miss her. But I don’t know that she’d been able to change anything … my father only married her because she was purebred, and he wanted a purebred kid. He’s set in his ways … as soft hearted as she was, she couldn’t make me any less miserable than I am now, dealing with him.”

“Well, her unorthodox methods surely do live on in you.”

Levi’s eyebrows raise, prompting Petra to explain.

“Your mother believed strongly in liberation, and she was kind and soft hearted. As opposed to the best of our ancestors … her own parents, even. You have her uniqueness, and as hard as your father’s been trying to weed it out of you, it doesn’t seem he’s getting very far.”

Levi absorbs her words, nodding along and ending with a sigh. “He has some hope that by the time I inherit his property, I’ll become just like him. He doesn’t realize how soon that’s going to be, though. He’s only 53 and his health is going to hell already.” The onyx haired of the two is silent for a moment, before looking at Petra and raising from his seat.

“Petra, stay here awhile. I’ll be back soon.”

“Ah … alright. Will you be long?”

“Not at all,” Levi answers, closing his chamber door behind him.

He has to go around the entire manor, avoiding the windows of the sitting room so his father wouldn’t see him on a stroll outside without Petra. It takes a while, but he eventually reaches the inner gate, where he finds the two sets of three Alphas sitting on the edge of either carriage. Alpha nature is rather sociable, or it must be, for despite their being from two differing plantations, the Alphas are engaged in lively conversation.

As Levi approaches, he figures this is a good time to test his growing understanding of Alpha language. He can cling onto a few words like “yesterday” and “unfortunate” but it isn’t enough to make a full, concrete thought. Either way, the conversation halts dead in its tracks when the six Alphas spot the Omega.

“Don’t worry,” Levi says quietly, calmly, “I’m the Omega I’m assuming Erwin’s written to you about. My name is Levi.”

The tenseness drains out of their shoulders and one Alpha speaks up. “Levi, sir. I’m Flagon—may I ask what we can assist you with?” That question asked, Flagon starts to dismount the carriage and Levi holds up a hand.

“Nothing, that isn’t necessary. I came to ask of how your preparations are going, at either plantation. We advance in two days, I trust you’re aware.”

“Yes,” Flagon responds, and a few of the other Alphas nod along, “things are going well, for the most part. We haven’t been discovered, and the younger ones seem exceptionally well with bow and arrow.”

“Likewise,” a different Alpha begins, “at the Reiss plantation, preparations are similar. Though one of the younger ones … broke his nose wielding a rifle, but we’ve gotten it taken care of. He usually tends to the outhouses so he claimed to have fallen off his horse.”

“Where are you storing your artillery?”

“Under the barn floor, as Erwin instructed.”

Levi nods, “Good. And how will you get it to the market day?”

“The compartment under the wagon, sir.”

“Excellent. Erwin will be glad to hear this. Now, have you heard anything from any other plantation? Word travels fast, but being as far as we are due to the size of my father’s estate, it gets here last.”

“Well,” Flagon starts, seeming hesitant. “It’s going around that an Alpha was caught holding a rifle at the Carolina plantation—”

Levi’s eyes widened. “What happened?”

“I don’t know all the details, sir, but it’s rumoured that he was hung. When the other Alphas were asked where he got the gun from, none of them claimed to know. An inspection was done on their barn, but of course they didn’t look under the floor,” Flagon swallows, “I guess they just assumed he got it from inside the house.” Which isn’t a lie, most of the artillery is taken from directly inside Omega households and stolen from the guard unit, who oversee the plantation. Though barely, they only come on emergency, but their weapons are locked away within the Omega’s home.

“You all are walking on thin ice,” Levi reminds, “you don’t have the luxury of having an Omega on your side … If someone finds you with those weapons, not only will you be killed but it will destroy all of Erwin’s careful planning. I’m sure he’s got some kind of backup just in case … but don’t force him to use it. Be careful, be damn near paranoid. Always assume the worst and prepare for it.”

“Y-Yes, Levi, sir.”

“Either way, it’s pleasing to hear that things are going well. I’ll deliver a good report to Erwin. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to move along, no?  
> and pft, hange leave erwin alone.  
> also i couldn't help but include flagon because i was rewatching acwnr the other day and i just had to include him in the story.  
> and i wonder what about historia will become relevant to the story?


	10. Phase II, Part 1

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 10

“Where are you headed?”

The inquiry falls upon Levi’s ears as he grasps onto the handle of the back door with thin fingers. A nebulous cloak conceals his petite form, bearing his father’s crest in proud green and silver. Levi shifts so that he can see the man, and his countenance, weathered by age and aggression, greets him with a suspicious look. The man’s eyes are so much like Levi’s own, but even thinner, and brimming with something only the word _evil_ could successfully encompass.

They are both cloaked and seemingly ready to embark on a journey, Lord Ackerman across the country and Levi across the estate, but even then, Kaney seems further focused on his son’s activity than his own.

“To the fields,” Levi answers, grip dwindling on the door’s silver knob, though his pointer finger manages to hang onto it near stubbornly, “I require help from an Alpha.”

“Whatever for?”

“My closet door is off its hinges,” Levi explains, his lips pressing into a near hiss when his father interrogates him. The young Omega must admit; Lord Ackerman is not a complete idiot. The man is rather scholarly in instances where his barbaric pride cannot wholly interfere. Thus, after all his old eyes have witnessed, Levi cannot expect his father to fully trust him. Yet, Levi is smarter than his patriarch, and he is well aware that the aristocrat would much rather cling to his fantasy of his son inheriting his land and wealth and treating it in a manner identical to his own, than accept the true reality of his son’s liberal demeanor. He knows that he has the advantage over his father because Levi himself is a realist and his father a _delusionalist_ of sorts, one who would cling whole-heartedly to an alternate reality.

“Alright then. Have the Zacharias one assist you,” something flashes in his father’s eyes, and simply due to his nature, Levi rises to a challenge.

“Why not Smith?”

Something akin to surprise rips across Lord Ackerman’s face, but Levi remains illegible, as deep down the urge to smirk smugly at the man is present in him. Alas, such an urge cannot be acted on, so Levi watches with feigned bemusement as the elder’s nose turns upward and his eyebrows lower over their distinguished ridge, lips curling grotesquely with something that seems like disgust.

“I could hardly trust Smith in this house.”

“But he was here last night, fixing your shelves. I saw him.”

“Because I couldn’t find the one I’ve instructed you to enlist. Don’t _test_ me, boy, my patience is already worn thin by the stress of this trip to Lord Ral’s estate, and the upcoming Market Day. Why would Auruo want his wedding to take place within the same week as such an important event …?”

Levi wouldn’t dare let his tongue any looser, especially since he speculates the true drive behind his father’s distrust for Erwin is not due to his evident fear of the elite Alpha, but has something to do with Levi himself. Has his father been more observant than Levi had bargained for? Has he a clue of Levi’s infatuation with the Alpha?

Or it could be the Omega standpoint that should a brawny Alpha be placed in the same vicinity as a dainty and desireable Omega, it would result in rape—despite the fact that history shows the only raping that’s been done between the two classes is Omega men onto young Alphas. But of course this is disregarded in society, in that the higher class sees only their own lives in a light of importance. So Levi’s brief concern diminishes near completely and he turns to leave once more.

“And, before the thought escapes me,” Kaney is speaking again and Levi’s eyes raise almost irritably to engage in contact with his father’s withering gray hues, “while I am at Market Day, you will be caring for the house, _and_ the plantation. You’re too old to have someone looking after you, and since I see this as preparation for your mastery of this estate, it’s only appropriate I place you in a temporary position of power. However,” Kaney drags his feet across the kitchen floor, leather pressing against wood with every taken step, until his hand can reach out and snatch Levi’s wrist from the door handle, the smaller man’s eyes narrowing to sharpened slits, “if a single splinter of wood is out of place on my return, a single tea leaf unaccounted for, you will never leave my sight again. Am I clear?”

Levi’s lips are tight in a line as his vision is cursed by his father’s menacing stare, the young man exhaling a breath he’d only been half aware he held before he withdraws his hand from the cold grasp his father had locked around his wrist.

“Crystal.” Levi responds bluntly, pushing open the back door once more. “Have a nice trip, _father_.”

Kaney watches his son slam the kitchen door behind him and head toward the gate, finding it bizarre that the boy always had preferred to walk his way to the plantation fields than to take a more convenient method of transportation. But Levi had always been strange that way, and Kaney could see his son moaning and groaning about how it’s to ‘cleanse his mind’ and how he enjoys the ‘peaceful silence’. Levi never has energy for anything truly remarkable, like taking over the estate or making orders toward slaves. In truth, he had never seen Levi passionate about anything, and it worries him that his son has no purpose or aim in life, that he will simply wander along a mindless path until the day he dies.

Sighing, Kaney gathers the last of his necessities and exits the kitchen, dragging along the chests packed with his belongings to get him through the three-day period.

Levi is halfway toward the plantation when he sees his father’s wagon pull away, and stops briefly to watch it go further and further from the estate before continuing his path. By now, the Alphas are noticing him, some even salute and he returns the gesture smoothly.

When he is in earshot of the working Alphas, he holds up three fingers and whistles loudly, signifying that his father is gone. So not to slow working pace, many Alphas remain in the field, but others rush toward the cabin at the end of the plantation, tucked unceremoniously between the tent grounds and the tea bushes. Levi nears this cabin too, and upon his entry, sees Erwin placed at a wooden podium, possibly crafted by he himself, with Mike and Hange on either side of him.

Levi then realizes that this cabin is their chapel.

The rows of splintery pews extend as long as the cabin is, and there is a blackboard at the back of it with what Levi assumes is a bible verse written on it in surprisingly neat handwriting. Chalk is perhaps a luxury they do not know, Levi notes, as his eyes stumble across a few stones tucked into the slightly-protruding ridge of the board. But this only occupies his attention for a moment, as he sees Alphas fill the pews and Erwin watching them carefully, before the leader’s eyes settle on Levi and silently beckon him closer. Naturally, the Omega obliges.

“He’ll be gone for three days,” Levi begins, “Petra’s wedding is tomorrow and Market Day is the Friday after.”

“Naturally, he’d return on Market Day morning to gather his full wagons,” Erwin muses aloud, “Meaning he’ll be enroute by Thursday night in order to return with enough time. By that point, our message should have reached Alphas across the country, with the help of Petra’s wedding …”

“Every important Lord will be there,” Levi verifies, “my father is very powerful, by standard of materialism. He and Lord Ral have been friends since the day Petra was born, I assume my father’s popularity has brushed off on him. They’re practically joined at the damn hip. That’s all that matters here. Your final instruction on when to march will reach everywhere in time for Market Day, undoubtedly.”

As Alphas have exchanged Erwin’s word through their underground contact system, the one that Erwin himself devised as a boy, their martial power had grown significantly in relation to the little time they've had. But Erwin has to save the exact time to act until Petra’s wedding, because several changes had to be made to accommodate unexpected drawbacks, most prominently of which concern Lord Ackerman. But with Levi’s assistance of being able to accurately verify the Lord’s threat in their movement, it makes the task less liable to collapse on them. Planning is everything in this predicament and there is no room for mistakes. Erwin has been near sleepless for nights on end piecing the ends of the puzzle together so the Alphas can revolt successfully.

With a nod, Erwin looks toward Mike. The taller man whistles loudly and quiets the room.

“Today marks the beginning of the second phase,” explains Erwin, gripping onto the edges of the podium and filling the one room chapel with his voice, “for tomorrow, our act is set in stone. Every Alpha will march at Market Day and war will be initiated.”

Cheers ricochet from wall to wall until Mike quiets the room once more, so Erwin can continue.

“As the mark of our brethren, the houseworkers of each plantation have been working tirelessly in their free time to a single design, for us to bear the crest of freedom proudly on our backs as we fight for what rightfully belongs to us,” baby blue eyes turn to Levi, and the Omega turns around, reversing his cloak. Instead of his father’s crest across his back, what now shows is a crest with two overlapping wings, the left in blue thread, and the right in silver.

“The wings of freedom,” Erwin says proudly, eyes alight, “ _Flugel der Freiheit_.”

Once more, the atmosphere burns with the ecstatic cries of newfound pride, of a readiness and devotion to act on Erwin’s very word. Though his back is to the crowd, Levi can feel the pulsing energy amid them, the desire for a freedom they know only Erwin can lead them to.

It amazes him. That such an energy exists, and that he can be _part_ of it.

Levi notices Erwin looking toward the door, some clear expectancy in his eyes as he notices something beyond the window right beside the entryway.

“There is one more thing I must be sure you are aware of,” says Erwin, as the volume in the room decrescendos once more, “an unexpected occurrence, but one to our advantage.” He pauses, looking toward the door as the sound of a horse just outside it can be heard. Levi turns, feeling as though he knows that particular cry, that particular sound he’d heard somewhere before—almost as though this horse is familiar to him … but how could it be?

“It seems she has arrived,” states Erwin, and Levi looks at him questioningly until the door opens and his attention turns to a cloaked figure at the chapel door. The light behind her disguises her shape, but a gasp catches in his throat as Levi sees a familiar set of eyes with the raise of the figure’s head.

“Another Omega has risen to the challenge, but one born with half of our blood coursing through her.”

“Historia,” Levi murmurs as her face comes into view, and her hood falls to reveal blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. There is a smudge of dirt across her cheek and mud cakes the knees down of her white trousers, her blouse is torn and forearms scratched. Levi stares in disbelief as she slowly turns and, indeed, on her back is the Wings of Freedom crest.

Immediately, Levi’s eyes turn toward Erwin, “Wh—Historia is half Alpha? How did you know this?”

“Her family history overlaps with mine,” explains the leader, “her mother was my father’s sister.”

“Historia is your cousin …” Levi looks at her, and she nods.

“I would appreciate it if you called me by my true name,” states she, her voice devoid of the cheer and excitement Levi is so used to. She sounds serious, determined and powerful, and it’s a completely shocking experience for the purebred Omega as he watches her near the altar, “my name is Christa Renz.”

“Christa …” Levi says, “how did you manage to keep all of this a secret?”

“It wasn’t my doing,” the woman explains, “but my father’s. All his heirs are dead and I, the product of the rape of an innocent woman, was all he had left. So he rewrote my history, and crafted my future. He made me an Omega against my will. But I don’t want it. I don’t want to be like Petra, to marry a man for his materialistic benefit and for my lovesick heart. I don’t want to be valued in a capitalistic society where the only things that are accounted for are wealth and slaves. I would much rather live a life where I am genuinely loved and valued for the human being I am and not for what is in my possession. Don’t you see, Levi? I’m taking back what is mine, too. I’m doing this for my mother, for all of my brothers and sisters in this room and in that field and back at my father’s estate. That’s why I was so insistent upon you getting involved with my cousin, though at first I thought you only wanted him for some kind of sexual thrill, I can tell you saw his true value. I could tell that he would touch you, too.”

“You were in this from the beginning?” Levi asks, eyebrows raised.

“No,” Christa corrects, “I knew nothing of Erwin’s revolt until word was carried to my father’s estate. One of my father’s slaves, one who was close to my mother, spoke to me about the revolt. She said that she wanted me to be able to take back my true life by joining … she knew I could never betray all of you a moment longer. So I began preparations of my own. But, Levi—everyone, even your father, knows of Erwin’s genius. And with your liberated heart, I thought the most he would do was convince you to emancipate all your father’s slaves and fight against this wretched evil that exists within the Omega blood we share. But he’s done something better. He’s encouraged you to take the reins and to help us end it ourselves.”

“Christa,” Erwin begins, and the girl turns her eyes toward her cousin, “we’re running short on time to be gathered like this. Please, explain to the other Alphas your position in this war.”

“Right.” Christa nods, turning to face her wide-eyed audience, “My father owns the most artillery in recorded Omega history. He has an abundance of horses and a wealth to which I have unlimited access. My promise to you is not only a sturdy set of arms that my father will be cut off from in his retaliation, but a blockade at Market Day so extensive that most Lords will be trapped upon the very place of their impending grave.”

Thunderous applause and shouts ignite the chapel as Christa ends her proposal with a salute, and Levi looks back toward Erwin with knowing eyes. Knowing that this was not Christa’s plan, but his.

* * *

While the Alphas return to working the land, conversing amongst each other of the happenings in the chapel in their native tongue, Levi and Christa stand outside the blessed log cabin and have conversation of their own, a few non-fieldworkers lingering idly around them.

“How did you get here?” Levi asks, thanking Marco for the cup of tea handed to him as Christa mirrors his gesture with respect to her own cup.

Christa watches Marco start the journey back to the estate, wondering briefly of the Alpha’s devotion just to carry cups and saucers out here, before it touches her mind he must do such a thing for Lord Ackerman near daily. She purses her lips, looking toward her longtime friend with her answer in mind. “I rode.”

“You rode four hours by yourself?” Levi asks, brow raised high as the petite woman nods in verification.

“I pushed it. I got here in three. You could probably make the assessment from my clothes …” she sighs, grimacing down at the scratches on her arms and the stains littering her otherwise pristine attire.

“God, you must be exhausted … and you’re filthy,” Christa rolls her eyes at the latter bit of information, “I assume then, your father is traveling with mine.”

“Yes,” Christa murmurs, “I assume besides their ‘business’, they’ll be drinking and acting like animals as well. Father will be gone until Market Day, and I imagine the same holds true for the others.”

“You could spend the night here if you like.” Levi offers, “For once, my father left me alone. I’ve complete control over the estate.”

“Really, I would love to. But I can’t,” Christa sighs, “I have to return to my own plantation to make sure things are in order. Right now, no one is there but the Alphas, and while I’m sure they’re doing fine on their lonesome, my aunt is lingering around, my father sent her to check on me by five,” her words are cut by the noon bell sounding on the clock tower, “and if she finds I’m not there, I’ll surely be punished.”

“Well,” Levi begins, “I suppose you’d best be on your way back sometime soon. You’ve got the five hours; I wouldn’t advise you to push it again … you look exhausted.”

Christa stares at Levi, noting the subtle concern in his eyes, which she could only recognize due to how long they’ve known one another. She sighs, placing her cup down on its saucer and nodding her head. “I’ll be careful. But isn’t this a time to start learning how to take risks?”

Levi’s eyes widen just slightly, as he thinks of the near first encounter he'd had with Erwin, and the word’s they’d exchanged that time ago. A soft smile begins to form on his lips, and he nods in accordance, raising his hand to pat the top of the smaller Omega’s head. “Right.”

About this time, Mike and Erwin are closing up the chapel, Erwin locking the door and placing the key inside the pocket of his trousers. Mike watches his movements, following them lazily with his eyes before he takes the opportunity to rupture the staid silence between them.

“Weren’t you afraid when Christa said her servant told her of your plans?”

Erwin glances at him, eyes bright with an inquisitive flare as he takes a moment to think about the words spoken to him. “Mike, when have you ever seen me afraid of anything?”

“Never,” the taller Alpha responds, though something is still present in the eyes partially concealed by his dusty blonde fringe, “but you know what I mean, right?”

“I suppose I was only teasing,” Erwin remarks, though he gives a curt nod to affirm Mike’s inquiry, “as for the truth … I was only concerned for a brief time. She mentioned the servant was close with my aunt, her mother. It was then I realized she only spoke to her about it because she knew Christa wouldn’t sabotage the plan, and maybe even knew she would sign on. It was a risky thing to do, but the way Christa was speaking, it seems she’s been wanting this her entire life, since her Omega side was emphasized and her life was taken over for her.”

Mike is quiet for a long time, before he pushes a reply past his throat. “I see. I suppose intelligence runs in your family.”

Erwin smiles somewhat, eyes cast downward as he thinks of the brilliance of his father, what Mike must have been hinting at most, “Ah, perhaps.”

They find Levi and Christa at the side of the chapel, along with Hange, who speaks with Eren and Jean. Eren tends to Christa’s horse and Jean is beside him, engaged with Hange in her banter.

Christa’s eyes rise when the two towering forms cast a shadow over herself and Levi, and at the sight of cousin, she automatically falls into a salute. Erwin raises his hand to let her be at ease, and when her stance drops, he smiles once more. Levi notes he’s smiling more than usual, which is ironic due to the severity of what begins in less than 24 hours. But knowing Erwin, that alone is reason to smile.

“Christa,” Erwin begins, “I imagine you won’t be around much longer, as much awaits you at your own home.”

“Yes,” she verifies, “I’m not the one who was chosen to lead, but I’ve got a lot of responsibility on me here … more than I’ve ever had before.”

“You can handle it, can’t you?” Levi says, looking at the younger one, “Because if you can’t, you have to back out right now. We’ll continue plans without you while we still can.”

She trembles slightly, seemingly unable to meet Levi’s challenging stare. Christa’s fingers clench to fists and she glances at Erwin, then forces herself to see the face of her challenger. Her eyes fill with determination, her shoulders, though shaking, broaden as much as they could for a woman of her stature. “I can handle it.” She says, her voice solid, strong, and though it cracks, it is unbreakable. “This is a new beginning for me, as much as it is any of you. I may have been let off from the whippings and physical torture, but what I suffered was a loss of control of my own life, a fate handpicked for me by the heartless motives of my own father … I lost my mother, lost everything I ever valued. And I want it back! If there was no stronger motive, I would want you all to be able to have what it is that was unjustfully stolen right from your very hand.”

Silence rises high in the air, Erwin’s eyes focused solely on the young girl before him, and Levi’s just the same.

“Are you willing to die for this?” Erwin asks, his expression devoid of any emotion.

“More than,” promises Christa, and Levi places a hand on her shoulder.

“Good.”

“You’ll make a fine leader,” says Erwin, turning to lead Mike away, but not before murmuring, “Eren, make sure Christa’s horse is in shape to take her the long way home.”

“Yes, sir.” Eren nods and starts to take the horse toward the stalls, looking to Christa, “it’ll only take a few minutes. You can come along too, if you want.”

“Ye—” Christa pauses, looking toward Erwin, “wait … leader? But, sir I’m not the head of my plantation’s—”

“You are now. Take whoever is currently in charge and make them your second in command. Tell them it was my instruction.”

Christa stands in awe for a moment, before nodding, saluting and going off with Eren and Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you to look out for historia ~  
> this chapter ran a little long, no? but finally we're getting closer and closer to the point of action. we'll see how it all goes!!


	11. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut? what smut?

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 11

Night falls comfortably over the plantation. Celestial nebulas tint the greenery a bluish hue, reminiscent of the shadows of poltergeists among the living and breathing. The cloudless, starless sky looks overhead like a dark cape, and suspended amid the essence is the luminosity of the waning gibbous. Levi stares in awe at the moon, for he'd hardly ever seen it anywhere other than behind the glass of his window, in the confinement of his bedroom. But seeing her shine so fiercely amid the beautiful onyx sky is an experience anew, one that causes him to realize how sheltered he had been by his father, how even the moon in its ethereal glory is a sight previously unseen.

 

Erwin studies the shapes of Levi’s shadow as they cast against the fabric of the tent canvas, recognizing the Omega by his stature and the shape with which his eye is well adjusted to by this point in their relationship. Rising, the Alpha draws back the canvas and sees the younger man there, arms wrapped in his own clutches to ward off the chilly and damp night air.

Levi starts when something is draped over his shoulders, but he relaxes with the warmth is brings, and turning his eyes to see the one to which his gratitude is owed, his eyes meet those of Erwin.

 

“You aren't used to being out here so late at night, are you?”

 

“No,” answers Levi, attempting to sink deeper into the wool cardigan gifted to him, “Father always was strict about curfew. The night he caught me out here with you, that first night … I was sure he'd pop a blood vessel.”

 

Unless steely gray eyes deceive him, Levi catches the highlights of Erwin’s face alluding to the shape of a gentle smile, and past his lips, a soft chuckle is even breathed.

 

“He thinks he's protecting you, like a good father would,” Erwin reminds, “and something like curfew, in a way, is taking that step. But some of his other methods are certainly questionable, especially when his child is an adult.”

 

“Don't tell him that. He's convinced he's such hot shit, such a great father and person—when in fact, I’m convinced his parenting could use some work.”

 

“Just some?”

 

“A hell of a lot of some.”

 

“What will you do when he passes? If this rebellion had never existed, what would you do?”

 

Levi sighs, moving closer to the taller man, for some kind of _warmth_ seems to be radiating off of his herculean form. “I’d have set all of you free. Granted, into a world just as classist as it could be, where Omegas would pester you to the ends of the Earth about how worthless and useless you are … yet every cent in their pocket comes from your back being broken.”

 

“Then, would we really be free?”

 

“I suppose not.”

 

“Freedom doesn't come from emancipation alone,” Erwin begins, “but true freedom cannot exist without justice and equality, first. They are a triad, in a sense, one cannot fully exist without the other two. That's why we are doing what we are, not only because of this aggression bred from the wrong done unto us, but the desire for freedom, justice, and equality. No one can give that to us. Only we can take it.”

 

Levi’s eyes move from the moon to Erwin’s face, the countenance of his companion focused on the celestial body as such is reflected off his penetrating blue eyes. The sight nearly steals Levi’s breath from his very lungs, such soft beauty in such a calloused and hardworking man—a paradox, yet it makes inarguable sense. “You're some kind of prophet to them, like a messiah. Mike said once that you were exalted, that he really believes your very existence is a gift straight from God. I wasn't sure if I knew what he meant … but now I do. I can see it, even as an Omega. Maybe that's why my people fear you so much, because they can see it, too. They know, deep down in their arrogant souls, that the time has come.”

 

Erwin's smile is clear now, evident along the sharpness of his features as the moon highlights the indents of his cheekbones and the crevice of his lips.

 

“You're good at assessing situations, ah, Levi?”

 

Quietly, Levi shrugs his shoulders in response, leaning his head against Erwin’s upper arm.

 

“I don't know if I would call myself some kind of saviour, but I recognized early on that I had a gift for speaking, for thinking and learning as well—and for fighting, most of all. And I want to use it, and my very life, to deliver my people, to take back what belongs to us.”

 

“Erwin …” starts Levi, though he struggles somewhat to find the words. So many thoughts are encaptured at the base of his throat and struggle to make it past the swell of his tongue—Levi had never been a shy boy, never among the meekest of Omegas for despite his unwillingness to accept the way of life being forced upon him by his father, he was raised with a strong sense of _pride_ , of a sin and a virtue. His head is always held high above his shoulders, his thoughts always expressed with the boldest and most fearless of words and actions. But here, before Erwin, a blush stains the white apples of his cheeks and he appears more porcelain than ivory, eyes widened mousily, though slightly.

 

“What is it, Levi?” Erwin coos, powerful arm curving around Levi’s muscled but lithe waist, eyes turning from the sky to the Omega himself.

 

Levi meets his eyes, and he’d never seen in all his life a blue so cold appear so warm—the warmth that comes off of Erwin Smith is inexplicable, yet Levi is slowly but surely harboring an addiction for it.

 

“I trust you with everything in me. Simply make the order, and I will carry it out. Even if it is to lay down and die.”

 

Erwin is silent for a time, arm still hooked around the Omega and eyes still focused on him entirely. “Levi,” he says, “you’ve awakened. You’ve deserted a people for whom had nothing to offer you. If I ever asked you to offer the very beating heart inside of you, it would be for a reason near equal to its worth. The rebirth of a generation. If I asked you to die, it would be so that many others after you could live in a better world, a humanity free of the shackles bracing their limbs.”

 

“A cause I am more than willing to die for. What way would I die if I continued to live the way I had? Either by an Alpha who wished to be free or as an oppressor or bystander to their suffering. I’m choosing this because I feel a sense of _purpose_ , like I was born to do this, despite my not being very superstitious.”

 

“There is a difference between superstition, and faith.”

 

“Isn’t there?”

 

Erwin shows a soft, beautiful smile once more, and leaning down, presses his lips to Levi’s forehead. A dissatisfied Levi cranes his neck while the taller man is still in reach, and kisses his lips, savouring his taste, his warmth and the gift of his presence.

 

And Erwin returns the kiss, letting Levi twist freely in his embrace to face him, more firmly plant their lips against one another and to wrap up in each other, to be filled to the brim with the other’s adoration, the affection radiating off of either man’s body when they press neatly together like puzzle pieces, as though angels crafted them specifically for one another. That’s how perfectly Levi flushes against Erwin, that’s how _right_ this kiss feels, how welcome this desire which ignites his insides feels.

 

Soon, affectionate warmth heats to a burning passion, a fire that had always been ablaze in the pit of Levi’s stomach cracks and rises to a greater power, a greater heat and before his ration kicks in, he is raised onto the tips of his toes and kissing with fervor, with _need_. His tongue lines Erwin’s lower lip and breaches the seam of his lips, delving into the sweetness of his mouth that he so ached to taste and commit to memory. In case this is the last time they get to hold one another, the last time their lips can meet this way and the last time he can be intimate with the man he _loves_. Albeit, it is also the very first time.

 

“Erwin,” Levi breathes once their lips part, the Alpha fond of the sounds of his name on the Omega’s airy breath, “Erwin … come with me, come to my bedchamber.”

 

“Levi—”

 

“Father isn’t here, and most of the others have gone to sleep … please, Erwin …”

 

The Alpha retains his hold of the younger man in his arms, visibly contemplative on the matter though the desire shows in his eyes and across his face. Levi’s fingers skate along the powerful muscles tucked under tight and warm skin, flattening over the planes of the Alpha’s powerful chest. Gray eyes come to intimate contact with icy blue ones once more, and as Erwin becomes rather pliant under Levi’s touch, the Omega slips his hand into the Alpha’s and begins to lead him toward the manor.

* * *

 

Arms encase the smaller man’s form, and Erwin, for the first time, lets his infatuation with the younger male’s shape show through his concupiscent gaze. The gentle curves of Levi’s form are ever so pleasing to the eye, but not feminine. His body is strong, sturdy though petite, and Erwin’s fingers trace every corner and crevice of skin they come to contact with. Their movements against one another are slow, complementary, and near worship—Erwin touches him like he is a god-given treasure with flesh and with eyes, with uneven sputters for air and breathy sounds derived from a deep, passionate need.

 

And Levi latches onto him like he’d fall to his death if he let go, like Erwin is his last hope for life, for light, for truth and happiness. All of these reside within this man and all Levi has to do is reach out with a blind hand and an empowered heart and take it, take full grasp of it and brand it to himself so that he and it, he and _Erwin_ could never part.

 

His chemise is easily stripped from his body, leaving him in just his socks and garters, and the briefs that cling comfortably to his narrow hips. Levi is nestled securely between Erwin’s thighs, the taller, stronger man placed atop the Omega as he frees him of his undergarment, revealing his smooth chest, heaving to supply the sudden burst of air his lungs demand. The blonde watches the ebony-haired with the fondest, most affectionate and loving gaze that Levi had ever felt, like Erwin’s eyes caress instead of penetrate his surprisingly milky skin.

 

Soft, the Omega feels soft and gentle to Erwin’s surprise—despite being so sculpted for his size, his skin is like genuine velvet, and pliant under Erwin’s touch—reddened and blemished easily.

 

“Erwin …” Levi breathes his name like a prayer and Erwin answers, leaning down to kiss along the side column of his neck, down to the junction where his shoulder and collarbone coexist. Feathery kisses melt into more salacious ones, where marks are left as evidence of teeth and tongue, and Levi’s sputters become pants and whines and gentle whispers of Erwin’s name.

 

Embarrassed by his own sounds, echoed in his ears and head, he busies himself with the task of popping loose the buttons keeping Erwin’s shirt intact, slipping them through their respective slots one by one and uncovering, in all its taut beauty, the bareness of Erwin’s chest. Levi’s eyes rake down the masterpiece before them, like he’d discovered the finest piece crafted for only his eyes to see. Erwin complies with simple movements to slip the fabric over his shoulders, letting it tumble to the side of the bed with hardly any sound, and as little sound as it made is how easily it is forgotten by either man, in the other’s company.

 

Levi notes that Erwin is notably quiet in this situation, though it shows in his face exactly what it in his heart, it is tangible through his touches and kisses, and Levi nearly feels overwhelmed by the love burning between them, yet so comfortably.

 

Reluctantly, Erwin’s hands detach from Levi’s body to make quick work of the fastenings of his own pants, Levi watching shamelessly as the fabric descends solid thighs and is, at last, discarded. Now both are only left in their barest of undergarments, though not much is left to the imagination at all. And Levi is perfectly content with this fact, nearly mesmerized by the outlines he can see already.  

 

Levi finds his back bolstered by his many pillows, the curtains of his canopy bed drawn nearly closed as the flickering lamp light bathes his skin in a honeylike hue, the warm colours of his sheets and curtains absorbed by his skin as he appears so astonishingly beautiful to Erwin that the older man has to take a moment, a simple moment to admire Levi’s grace.

 

Large, caressing hands trace their way down the Omega’s sides, and Levi can’t stop himself from pulling at his lower lip between his teeth when slowly, agonizingly slowly, Erwin takes the waistband of his underwear and tugs them downward.

 

Never in his life has he been this exposed to anyone, and he wonders if he should tell Erwin about his lack of sexual experience, but he has a feeling the other man is already aware because of how gentle he is being, how slow he is going. It must have been a given that Kaney directly threatened to castrate any man who dare set eyes on his son.

 

His attention is quickly recaptured when he finds Erwin lowering his head, between the supple thighs of his Omega partner, and soft kisses are trailed up and down the sensitive skin. Levi is shaking, trembling as he feels pleasure rising in him, clawing its way up from his stomach to his chest.

 

Erwin is purposely avoiding the erection at stiff attention, the Alpha’s plush lips kissing deep into inner thigh and even across the swell of glutes, and Levi grows impatient, unsure of how much more he can take before it’s over.

 

“Erwin,” he whines, sounding needier than he had meant to, “Erwin, please … I can’t go much longer like this …”

 

With one last kiss, pressed against the sweet pucker located between the round flesh of Levi’s cheeks, Erwin brings his head up.

 

Levi gasps at the contact, and whines when it goes away, his body beginning to ache with need for release, and, dare he admit it, for _Erwin_.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Erwin coos soothingly, hand brushing lovingly against Levi’s warm cheek.

 

The Omega sighs contently into the touch, leaning to kiss the Alpha’s ear and to whisper by it, “There’s lotion in the top drawer, on your left …”

 

Near systematically, Erwin reaches for the drawer knob and pulls it open, finding the small pink bottle and surveying it, to make sure he had seized the right object. It is lotion made for children, and Levi blushes, averting his gaze. No wonder his skin is so soft.

 

Smiling softly, Erwin dispenses a generous amount onto his fingers, and Levi braces himself for the contact. He’s heard all types of rumours, that it stings like a sword, that it hurts for days. Yet, Erwin’s lips find his and initiate a deep, fervent kiss.

 

A slicked finger is eased into him, and Levi tenses at the breach, whimpering against Erwin’s lips while the Alpha whispers for him to relax, before coaxing him into another kiss. And Levi falls into it willingly, feeling another finger plunge into him, but without pain. The sensation is strange, but pleasurable, especially when he can feel the digits sink deeper and deeper into him. He focuses on the Alpha’s lips, raising his knees slightly to ease the access between his hips, as his arms close around Erwin’s mightily broad shoulders.

 

But his breath catches in his throat after the third finger is added and something deep within him is brushed. He manages some kind of call between a shout and a gasp, his thighs unconsciously falling open wider as his head falls backward and Erwin is kissing his throat. And Erwin brushes that spot again, and again, and several more times until Levi is fast approaching his breaking point, his breaths and cries at the highest pitch he’d ever heard them and his skin bathed in a red flush.

 

The Alpha is suddenly removing his fingers, whispering as though other ears could hear, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Levi gasps, attempting to pull his lover even closer to him, “goddamnit, Erwin if you don’t fuck me right now—”

 

“None of that,” Erwin says gently, brushing his thumb against Levi’s cheek, “I’m going to make love to you, to use my body and yours to express what lies in the depths of my heart, that words are not enough to express.”

 

“Erwin …” again, his name sounds so immaculate on those pale lips, “I’m sure.”

 

Thus, Erwin frees himself of the last of his undergarments, and fits himself between Levi’s parted thighs. He fits there perfectly, Levi notices, and lets his legs close around Erwin’s waist, his arms still draped around the broadness of his shoulders. A moment is taken to apply more of their makeshift lubricant, and to look into each other’s eyes, Levi feeling the strange urge to cry when he looks at Erwin this way, before, in a single moment, they are joined.

 

The thickness of Erwin’s cock stretches the tightness inside of Levi, a dull burn is registered beside the overwhelming pleasure and Levi can only pant and whimper, his mind too cloudy to produce any intellect. Erwin exhales a heavy breath as his face buries in the crook of Levi’s neck, his hips raising to gently push himself inside entirely.

 

When the smaller man’s warmth sheaths him completely, the Alpha melts into the hot feeling and the cries of a pleasured Levi, as he feels the other’s abdomen tighten beneath him and his back arch, pressing them even closer together.

 

“Are you alright?” asks Erwin, and Levi nods breathlessly.

 

“You can … move …”

 

And so he does, flexing his hips to pull himself partially out, and then angling them to plunge back into the heat. It’s slow and soft, yet Levi is still bursting from his seams at the friction, the foreign feeling that has him brimming with pleasure.

 

“Faster, Erwin,” he whispers, “faster, please—”

 

Erwin obliges, picking up his pace. The faster and longer his thrusts, the easier he slides in and out of his lover, though there’s just enough friction to keep the both of them gasping, namely Levi who is, again, trembling and short of breath.

 

Levi’s entire body moves with Erwin’s thrust as they gain power, and speed, the boy is soon rocked into his pillows, which prompt a creak from the headboard and the bed beneath them. Levi gasps again when that same spot is found and brushed by the head of the other man’s cock, and Levi’s back arches beautifully again, the beads of sweat clinging to him glimmer in what little light is left in the room as he starts to gasp out words.

 

“Erwin—! Erwin, I’m—” the sentence is interrupted by the warning itself, the smaller man’s body wrenches as he reaches orgasm, staining both of their hot skin and his sheets with his essence.

 

The Alpha leans down to capture Levi’s lips once more as he himself peaks, spilling inside of the Omega, who makes a soft purring sound at the sensation of being filled, his breathing heavy, but slowing as they both come to an eventual halt.

“God,” Levi murmurs, chest rising and falling as he pushes air past his lungs.

 

Erwin presses gentle kisses across his face and lips, hands still caressing down his weakened body as he slides himself out and moves so that he is no longer atop the smaller man and near crushing him with his weight. Instead, he falls onto his back and pulls Levi overtop of him, which the smaller man readily obliges.

 

“Thank you,” Erwin says softly, and Levi purses his lips.

 

“That’s a strange thing to say after sex.”

 

“Not just for that,” claims Erwin, as he feels Levi press against him, “but for everything. I just feel … thankful, for you.”

 

The softest of smiles comes across Levi’s face, as he lays his head upon Erwin’s chest and is soon lulled to a sleeplike state. Before his slumber takes him, he whispers, “Stay here, until I fall asleep.”

* * *

 

“Hange,” Mike enters the tent, meeting the framed eyes of his fiancée, “where is Erwin?”

 

Hange, who is already donning her sleepwear, smiles and pets the space beside her where Erwin sleeps. “I saw him go off with Levi,” and knowingly, she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this chapter is a little more of a ~*deleted scene*~ if you will, in that it only moves the plot along in sense of a better establishment of erwin and levi's feelings for each other. and hange shipping them from the corner.  
> it's totally necessary though, and you'll see why later on ~ ^^  
> the next chapter won't be so, ahem, lovey dovey.


	12. Phase II, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware the spoilers for snk in the end notes if you aren't caught up!!

Break My Bindings  
Chapter 12

  
The rising sun stains streaks of red against his lidded eyes, the luminous beams seeping between the cracks of drawn drapes around his canopy bed and caressing his sleeping face. The raven gradually unshields his silvery eyes, cheek pressed to pillow so deeply that the indentation of an uneven wrinkle had established itself against his face in his slumber. The way the mourning doves coo to one another, he can assume that morning has officially come, that it could hardly be any more than half past the fourth hour. He wills his bones to sit up, elbows propping against the mound of cushions where his cranium had been pressed, and with an arch of his back to flatten the knots there, he awakens. However, upon the compression of his back to its normal state, he feels a subtle pain in his tailbone, closer toward the flesh of his rear. The back of porcelain hands scrape against sleepy eyes to will them awake, when he then remembers—he hadn't been alone last night.

Though now, his bed is empty, aside from his own presence. Yet he finds himself drawing back the curtains to scour the room for his love, only for his eyes to see the undisturbed and uninhabited neatness that identifies his bedchamber.

While he hadn't been expecting the Alpha to stay the entire night; for his own safety, leaving was clearly the better option, after all—he still feels a stab of disappointment in his lovestruck heart. Maybe the fantasy of waking up in his arms would have to remain such … there are far more pressing matters to account for, either way.

Levi throws the covers back, met with his bare legs and thighs, and upon shuffling out from under the several blankets, he notices something he hadn't before. Eyes had been so focused on his marked skin and the Erwin that isn't present, that he hasn't noticed the thin shirt draped across his naked shoulders. Being that it is exceptionally large on him, he figures, this must be Erwin's, and the softest, fondest of smiles overtakes him as he runs his hands along the coarse fabric. Used to wearing the finest of silks, it feels strange against his delicate skin, but he is fond of it. It reminds him of Erwin.

Reluctantly, however, does he slip it from his shoulders and fold it neatly, and after placing it securely in the deepest confines of his closet, he maneuvers toward the washroom.

Kaney is still gone, as expected. But as though he never left, the Alphas rise before dawn and tend to the fields. The weather is humid as per usual, but there is no rain today, though remnants of precipitation cling to the moistened air. Hange notices that despite his returning so late last night, Erwin is still the first to rise. Approaching the man, she interrupts his work and leans right into his countenance, studying it.

One thick brow raises inquisitively at the woman, posing the question that never passes his lips, but she still answers.

“I’m surprised there aren't any dark circles under your eyes,” says the brunette, on the margin between jesterly and serious in her demeanor—which, Erwin knows well, is typical of her.

“I’m sorry if my absence last night concerned you,” offers the male, “something unexpected came up.”

Now, she is smiling, “No worries, Erwin. I know.”

Another brow raise prefaces, “Know what, exactly?”

“Oh, don't play dumb, big guy, it doesn't suit you,” coos the Alphress, “I know you were with Levi last night. And well, the dark mark on your neck gives me all the information I need.”

Instinctively, glacial hues downcast to see the proud mark at the base of his neck, closer to his collarbone. Pursing his lips, he fastens the strings at the top of his shirt to tighten, thus providing more coverage and concealing a good deal of the vibrant coloration.

She can’t contain her laughter then, charmed by the sudden show of meekness that she’s never seen from Erwin—not even as children, had she witnessed him behave in such a way. “Come now, Erwin, I’m only teasing. Though I’m surprised that the two of you—well, I don’t know. I’d never imagined you to have those kinds of strong feelings, if you know what I mean.”

Then, it is Erwin that laughs, though the sound is no more than a blunt puff of air, paired with the slightest octave and a subtle smile, “I’m just as human as you, or anyone else, Hange.”

“That’s debatable,” she claims, her brown eyes suddenly thrown in the direction of the Ackerman Manor. “How long have we got ‘til the old guy comes back, again?”

“Friday morning,” Erwin reminds, seriousness instantly intact, “today is Wednesday, Mistress Ral’s wedding.”

“Oh, right,” Hange runs her fingers through thick, coffee-coloured hair, “how many of us will Levi be riding with?”

“It’s up to him, but it’s unlikely for him to take more than five or six,” he says smoothly, “I’ve given him a list of which of us to take along, and it includes you.”

“Huh,” Hange sighs, “you know, in some strange way, I can’t help but be envious of Petra. She hasn’t known her fiance very long, has she?”

“Only a few months, from what Levi’s said. And what makes you envious?”

“I don’t really know . . . maybe it’s just a woman thing. Mike and I have known each other since we were really young, and, we haven’t even been able to get married yet. And even if we were to, it wouldn’t be legally binding, by Omega law, at least. I guess weddings make me feel a little down, that way.”

“You’ll have your chance, soon enough,” Erwin places his hand firmly on her shoulder, “But do your best to stay focused. We aren’t there to celebrate with them, either way. We most likely won't be allowed into the venue, lest we’re serving something.”

“Right,” murmurs Hange, placing her hand atop her friend’s own, finally supplying one of her typical high-spirited smiles, “I’m ready.”

* * *

“Ah, Captain Levi?”

Placing his cup of tea down upon its saucer, and running his tongue thoughtfully over his lips, the addressed is slow to turn his head, thin brows raising in response, “Eren? What is it?” He'd been perched on the back porch for about a quarter of an hour now, hoping that Erwin may wander by but willing himself not too be too upset that he hasn't yet.

“Well,” the young Alpha shifts, as though he were nervous, or uncomfortable, “there’s something I want to ask you, but, I don’t know if it’d be a waste of your time, or—”

“Idiot,” Levi sighs, “are you really worried about that? What is it?”

“My father,” explains Eren, “will he . . . will he be there? At the wedding?”

To say the very least, Levi is taken off-guard by the question. He straightens his collar, after the few seconds it takes to gather himself, and nods his head. He’d been so wrapped up in his own problems, and in planning for their organized rebellion, that he’d nearly forgotten about Doctor Jaeger and his general disregard for Eren who, from what Levi gathers, is his only son.

“I didn’t write the guest list, but, Grisha is a high-profile Omega,” Levi explains, “and Petra’s wedding is a big deal, considering who she’s marrying. Besides, anywhere my father goes, you can trust his little cesspool of wealthy Omega parasites will be there with him.”

“I-I see . . .” Teal eyes fall, and Levi can sense the nerves that have overtaken the young boy. Sighing, the ebony-haired Omega speaks once more, for he knows that Eren is one of the Alphas on the list.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll probably only see him for a few moments . . . I doubt he’ll approach you. He’s a pig, you know. You don’t really need him for anything. It’s a damned shame that I see him more than you do.”

“You’re probably right, Captain,” Eren sighs, after a moment of pensive silence. Levi can tell the boy has a habit for tearing himself down, and he listens further, with lips pursed.

“It’s just . . . part of me has this dream that he’ll want me again, some day. Maybe that’s stupid, or childish, but . . . I can’t help it.”

“Eren . . . he never wanted you.”

Hurt fills the large pools of jade, and while Levi is still expressionless, his voice holds compassion. Eren looks down, eyes focused on the worn soles of his own shoes, for he knows that if he looks anywhere else, especially at Levi, he’ll cry.

“You have to realize that. It's natural for a boy to want his father, and for a father to want his son, too, but he's broken that natural relationship. He's destroyed it because he doesn't and never has wanted you; once you reached your worth in his eyes. He only made you to have another slave, and then, he got rid of you—maybe he was human for a moment, and felt some kind of guilt, though I honestly don’t know what the hell goes through his mind on a given day. But you don’t mean anything to him, as awful as that is . . . it’s the truth. I know it isn’t easy, but you have to move on. I know he’s your father, but you have to let go. Holding on to something that's not even there is going to cause you to fall on your face. It's an unnecessary burden, especially in what we’re trying to do here. Eren, he's the chains around your wrists and ankles. Or at least, he's part of them.”

Some of it is speaking from his own heart—it’s true that Levi’s own father never physically abandoned him, and to that extent, he knows he’ll never be able to feel the pain that Eren feels—truthfully, just as an Omega alone, he will never know the pain of simply being an Alpha, of being viewed as nothing more than a tool essential for monetary success. But, he knows what it’s like to feel disregarded and used by his own father, he knows that Lord Ackerman only had a son to produce an heir, and expects his little marionette to perform according to the way he pulls the strings.  
  
And if it hadn’t been for Kuchel, his loving mother, he’d have thought that’s all there ever was to parenthood; falling into the footsteps of his father’s empty expectations. But his mother, for the brief time that she was in his life, treated her son as a human, for she raised him as a person, and not a dictator, not a military powerhouse or potential slave master. Maybe Eren had never had that, maybe his mother was long since dead before he’d even got the chance to so much as hear her voice. He was brought up a slave, and that mentality is as hard to break as any other self-destructive mindset.

“If you need someone to clean up after you,” Levi continues, taking notice of the younger’s helpless demeanor, but not looking him in the eye, “then come find me, alright?”

Watery hues find the solemn face of the Omega, whose eyes are turned toward the opposite wall as if it held so much purpose. And thousands of emotions apparent across Eren’s face as, Levi knows—it's why he can't look.

It’s true that Eren is only about half a decade younger than Levi, but the elder can’t help but feel some kind of responsibility for him, since the moment they’d sat in the stalls and Eren told about the brevity of his past. It may have been some kind of fantasy, but he almost feels as though he has a filial relationship with him—there's a strong sense of protection and a growing attachment to the young Alpha.

“Okay, Captain,” he finally responds, his expression soft, like the wind could blow it away, “I will. I promise, I will.”

“Good,” breathes the Omega, “now hurry along, to Erwin. I’m sure he’s got some final thoughts before everyone goes to get ready for the wedding.”

* * *

It would be a simple case of bad taste for an Omega to take his slaves to any high-scale event and not have them thoroughly bathed and finely dressed—as far as ‘fine’ goes for the lowest of classes. Usually, it implies nothing more than any fabric that isn't atrociously tattered, and has been freshly washed and dried; with ladies in dresses and the men clothed in the best suits they had to their name. The better the Alphas were dressed for these events, the richer the family, thus, it comes as no surprise that Lord Ackerman has such appropriate garments stored away for special occasions.

Despite the way they've been made to live, Alphas are no strangers to luxury, being that they dress and tend to their masters on nothing less than a daily basis.

It isn't that those in servitude are forbidden to bathe—but more along the lines that they lack the time. Working vigorously from when the first beads of light overpower the horizon to when the moon reigns in the night sky, most are too tired to do anything but fall into bed at the ends of their shifts. The house servants have it slightly easier, most managing a schedule of bathing every other day; and while some of the field workers can achieve this if they so desire, it is more common for them to bathe two or three times a week.

The bathhouse isn't too crowded by the time Erwin enters. Despite having washed the day before, he figures it best to take a second bath for the occasion. There he sees Mike, toweling his still-damp hair, and Hange nearby, dismounting her tangled ponytail. It isn't strange or unusual for Alphas to be nude in the presence of one another—male or female, adult or child—it’s rather normal, being that the most of them bear no shame of their bodies. Notably, the relationship between the lot of them is too strongly platonic for any lasciviousness to taint it, as Alphas are very monogamous and loyal by nature.

With ease, Erwin strips of his clothing and folds each article neatly, setting them aside from the few other discarded ensembles so that they remain easy to distinguish. Idly, he runs his hands along his skin, the thick scars buried into his back and shoulders scabrous to his own touch. He wonders briefly if Levi had noticed them the night before, and thinks it best if he hadn't, feeling as though the younger would be prone to worry despite this being the typical state of any Alpha—especially a male. And even more specifically, one as disobedient as Erwin.

Then slowly, almost expectantly, his thoughts trail to Levi. He realizes just now that he hasn't seen the Omega at all today, but assumes that once the evening rolls around, of course that would change. It feels . . . different, not constantly having the Omega at his hip, for the past few days it had become a habit to look to his side and to see him there. And it's pleasant, he's never felt the kind of connection he has with Levi between himself and anyone else. Not that he doesn't value his closest of friends, and the brotherhood he has with all of the Alpha race, but with Levi . . . something in his blood runs thick with passion, with a healthy desire for closeness, despite the noticeably aloof tendencies of either male. Their relationship had begun as some sort of defiance of expectation and law, and it was full of adrenaline and excitement and, admittedly, even on Erwin’s side, the rush was there. And even so, there was something inside that instant attraction that perhaps either of them were too abashed to acknowledge, there was something that didn't leave it as just a burning flame that would eventually expend itself and die within the true coldness of the world around it. But enough time has passed that this feeling between them has matured into something far more meaningful than just that, it's not just some silly little use of Erwin's time.

The Alpha had never been afraid of anything in his life, for some would say he has become what it was he would fear the most in order to protect himself. But he is almost afraid to admit the truth both to himself and aloud about his feelings for Levi. They both know it's not just lust, it's not just a strong liking, and it is far from a platonic relationship.

What a frightening thing, to fall deeply in love at a time like this.

A newly boiled pot of bathwater is eventually brought inside, and Hange, having managed to detangle the majority of her dark tresses, prepares to join Erwin in the bath.

“It's been awhile since I’ve been asked to go anywhere,” she muses aloud, “I’m usually not the first Lord Ackerman picks to tag along.”

“He has a select few he favors for occasions such as this,” Erwin agrees, “I can only remember a few times he was daring enough to take me anywhere. Given, it hasn't been exceptionally long since I was traded.”

“Time flies,” Hange sighs, “seems like just yesterday you scared the living hell out of me when you just popped up out of nowhere. I hadn't seen you or Mike in so long . . . I thought it was a joke at first, or I was imagining it. Like I’d finally gone crazy from all the working in the sun.”

In the pale candlelight, Erwin seems to smile. “We hadn't been separated that long. We worked the same plantation we grew up on for most of our lives—though the looming threat that your closest friends and family can be taken from you at any time makes it difficult to want to be close with anyone.”

“I think that's the thing we have that Omegas don't, though,” says Hange, as she beams widely, “we're all like a family, one really huge family. Even if it's an Alpha you've never met, you still feel like their brother, or sister.”

“Indeed,” Erwin concedes, “That's the only reason we've been able to pull any of this off.”

* * *

Refreshed by the dew of his second wash of the day, Levi frames his figure in a silk robe and sits before his vanity, running thin fingers through his mostly-dried hair. The misty aromas of flowers and fresh fruit rise with the steam from his hot bath, those same fragrances clinging to his pale skin as he employs a new towel in attempt to completely dry his hair.

Having noticed the washroom door open, the house servants wait about half an hour before a gentle knock can barely be heard, just at the very back of Levi’s auditory range.

“Captain Levi, sir,” the familiar voice comes, “we’ve brought your garment. Are you ready for us?”

A subtle, somewhat guilty sigh departs from his lips as he gives a quiet, “Yes,” in response, unalarmed when his chamber door is suddenly opened, and in walk three Alphas, one of which is Marco.

Levi, in his previous state of blindness, had never realized just how _often_ , on any given day, he sees Marco.

“Good afternoon, Captain,” the baby-faced Alpha greets, his smile warmer than the setting sun just beyond the window, “we came to give you your fresh suit, but if there's anything else you'd like help with, we’re of any service.”

“No, that's fine,” Levi raises a dismissive hand, “Thank you.”

Just as the two women begin to leave, each with baskets full of laundry at their hips, Marco is hesitant to grab his own as Levi turns back to his vanity. Softly, he speaks up, “A-Actually, Captain, there's something I was hoping to be able to talk to you about.”

Levi halts, but does not turn to look at Marco. He instead opts to study the boy’s countenance through his mirror, his own surprised expression reflected off the glass. “Oh? Alright then. If you really want to help me get ready, I suppose I’m not against it. I just don't want to exploit your hard work, more than I already have.”

Marco smiles once again, pulling up a cushioned stool while biting back the urge to ask a ‘May I, sir?’, figuring it would make the other feel even more guilty than he must already. He sits beside the high-ranking officer, studying leisurely the supplies Levi must have earlier taken from the vanity’s drawers. “You can't exploit me if I want to do it.”

“I suppose you're right.”

“And, it's always good to have something to talk about while helping get you ready,” claims the younger, “You always liked to talk with us, since you were very young. From what I’ve heard, and can barely remember, at least. Ever since I was born, I’ve been working in this house . . . I have a blood condition,” he tries his best to ignore the astonished expression on Levi’s face, “that prevents me from being very useful in the field. So, my mother told your father that I was a girl. And she kept telling him that until I was about ten years old.”

“Ten?” Levi asks, as Marco begins to brush through his dark hair, “What happened when she couldn't lie anymore?”

“Ah . . . your father was very upset. Even though my mother did it to protect me—because she knew that I’d probably be killed if I couldn't do anything in the field—he didn't care very much about her intentions. But he valued my work. Aside from the house chores, my mother taught me how to sew, and embroider, and I could make very nice little things, here and there. The cravats you usually wear,” Marco inhales as subtly as he can, “I make them.”

“I hadn't known . . .” by instinct, Levi’s eyes find his usual cravat, folded and placed within its designated stand atop the vanity’s counter.

“It's just a simple cut of fabric, but—it was the first thing I ever sewed for your father. I make the ones he wears, too. And the more extravagant ones, with ruffles and cross-stitching—I learned to make them when I was older. My mother was gone, by then.”

“What happened to her?” the Omega isn't sure he actually wants to know, but he finds himself asking before he can hold his tongue.

“Well . . .” another intake of breath, slightly less subtle, as Marco is now evidently trying to suppress tears. He sets down the hairbrush, moving to find the razor to redefine some of the already-crisp edges of Levi’s hairline, where he keeps it short, “As I said, before getting a bit sidetracked . . . your father wasn't very happy with her for lying to him. So . . . he killed her.”

And it is in this moment, where Levi feels as though his stomach is on the floor. He'd felt it coming, knew it was coming, but it doesn't stop the feeling he gets, the pain that swells in his chest, right where his heart beats.

“He kept me around, mostly so I could keep working for him. But I was too young at the time to really understand why-why he would do it. It could have been worse . . . I didn't witness it, I only saw him call her near the storage houses and heard a few shouts but—but I couldn't understand what happened to her. I couldn't understand why she was gone.”

In a near desperate hope to save the subject, to stop the emotion from crushing the both of them with its weight, Levi asks, “What about your father? Where was he when all of this was happening?”

“Captain . . .” the teary smile that Marco gives now nearly burns a hole in silvery retinas, “Lord Ackerman is my father.”

It’s as though the earth ceases to spin once the confession leaves the younger male’s lips. It’s as though a train has smashed into Levi’s front and only so much as managed to fracture a few bones, where the locomotive itself sustains most of the damage. It feels as though he's lost a limb, to have it painfully reattached with metal staples, without anesthesia.

He has a brother.

He's had a brother this entire time, and he's been using him as a _servant_. Wearing the clothes he's made specifically for him without so much a thank you, having his hair maintained and styled until he preferred to do it on his own, enjoying the aromatherapeutic baths drawn just for him; perfectly so, and being able to savour the tea made just the way he likes it, with hardly a passing glance thrown to the one responsible for such luxuries.

The pain that fills him is immense. His eyes feel wet, and when he looks into the watery chestnut-colored hues of Marco, his brother, he feels as though he might break. By nothing short of the grace of God, he's able to keep himself together, at least, by the standard that the tears don't fall and the chair beneath him keeps his legs from collapsing under his own weight.

“That fucking bastard,” are the first words to make it past Levi’s shock, his expression hardening as the mere image of his father, their father, appears behind his eyelids, “Not only did he take advantage of—and _kill_ —your mother . . . but he had another son, and he didn't even so much as think to tell me . . .”

He's no better than Grisha, and Levi’s thoughts are running so hot with anger that it's a surprise his head doesn't catch flame. He hadn't expected his father to be much higher on the scale of _moral acceptability_ than Doctor Jaeger, but perhaps there was the slightest sliver of bias there, in his father’s favor. Levi’s growing hatred for the man gradually diminishes this barely-existent bias by the moment, but here, now, any trace of it has been destroyed by the flames of abhorrence.

“It isn't customary for Omegas to tell their children about the slaves they produce with Alpha women . . .” Marco murmurs, “I doubt any of Doctor Jaeger’s daughters know about Eren’s existence. It isn't uncommon for slave masters to do, Captain . . . slaves are very expensive . . .”

“To hell with that,” Levi hisses, “that doesn't make it right. I can't believe I have such a pig for a father—I knew he was a pile of shit but I didn't know the pot was this deep . . . He’ll feel for what he's done to you, and to all the others he's fucked around with. He’ll feel it.”

“I hadn't meant to get you so worked up,” Marco admits innocently, “I just . . . I wanted to tell you, after all these years. I didn't want to be your brother from a distance, anymore. I know we’re only half brothers, but—”

“A brother is a brother,” Levi quells the younger, starting to descend from the height of his anger, “I can't help but feel like shit for the way you've been treated . . . and that I haven't done much to make it better, over the years. I’m sorry, Marco.”

“That’s not true, Levi. You may not have always known my name, but . . . you were always very kind to me. You don't look like it, and you tend to act like you're not, but you're a really kind man. I’m deeply grateful for all you've been doing for us. And I feel relieved that I finally get to tell you all of this . . . I’ve felt as though I’ve owed it to my mother, to yours, and to myself. Believe it or not, my mother actually really loved your father. Bless her heart, she was the first to defend him—she never denied his wrongdoing, but she claimed he had a heart beneath his wicked exterior. She would have done anything for him, and, she gave him the kind of self-giving love that Alphas tend to have for one another. I’ve carried my mother’s guilt since the day she died; she always wanted me to apologize to your mother for her as she felt she intruded upon her marriage. I don't think she knew that your mother was already on her deathbed, but . . . I can't help but feel as though I’ve let her down.”

“That's all the past,” Levi says, starting to recall the day he'd noticed Marco on the back porch, and they'd begun to speak of Erwin, “my father didn't deserve the love either of our mothers had to give him. He might have had a heart once, but I wouldn't doubt that now it's as black as coal and cold as ice. But that doesn't matter, at least not right now, it doesn't. Marco, I do have a favor to ask you.”

“Mm? What is it?”

“Well, two, come to think of it. The first is, I’d love for you to teach me to sew.”

“Oh—oh, Captain! I would be honored.”

“Excellent. And, for the second . . . call me Levi,” the Omega can't help but smile, just enough to be noticed, at the younger’s surprise, “now, let's hurry things, shall we? I wouldn't want to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey everyone, i know it's been a while. i took a hiatus from these stories because i had a lack of motivation, but i want y'all to know that no matter what, i will finish them because i'm putting so much time and effort into them and it would be a shame not to. i apologize for not being consistent with updating but i plan to bust out the upcoming chapters on a more regular schedule now that i have my drive back to complete my stories. thank you all so much for your kind and encouraging comments and messages!  
> i had actually planned to update my snk works sooner but, as a lot of you probably know **SNK SPOILER ALERT!** Erwin, one of my favorite and most inspiring characters of all time has died and just . . . it really took a toll on me, i actually cried for a few days lmao ,,, so my motivation was gone for a little while longer but now I feel as though i owe it to erwin to pull through and finish my stories involving him. he'll always be an inspiration to me, dead or alive.  
> in regards to what's in store for this, this chapter was actually going to be longer but i decided to break it up into the pre-wedding for this and the actual wedding for the next, since some really important stuff happens in both. i know there wasn't a lot of erwin/levi direct interaction here, but that will change next chapter! they're very gross in how they won't admit that they miss each other.  
> are you surprised about marco? ehehe.  
> thank you so much to all of you who've been reading this, i appreciate it more than words can express. see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know I am absolute shit at summaries -__-
> 
> This story was inspired by tales of slavery in the old US and serfs/lord relationships in European Medieval times, so you'll see elements of both, along with my own take on Alpha/Omega races. 
> 
> This chapter was fairly brief, but the rest of them will be longer. 
> 
> I hope you'll stay to see the story unfold!


End file.
